The Multiverse: Avengers
by Comic Fantasy
Summary: the
1. Peggy's Misery

_Chapter One_

Peggy's Misery

'Yeah, right here,' Peggy pointed out a shop to the cab driver. He drove around the corner of the Brooklyn street and stopped in front of a shop that was 'inserted' into a giant, white building.

'Thank you.' She said as she got out and handed the driver the amount. The driver took it and before he got started again, he peered at the name of the shop, '_Brooklyn Arms'_.

'What a girl like you got to do at a place like this?' He asked her which Peggy ignored and walked into the shop. It was a small one, with its wall painted in emerald color.

The opposite sides of the room had racks lined up with all types of latest ammunition while the counter in the front stored their bullets in cardboard boxes. The counter was empty as Peggy leaned on it and called out, 'Madelyn!' Soon, an old lady walked out of a store room and attended her at the counter.

'Sorry Miss Carter, new guns have arrived and I had to sort them out.' Madelyn said as she pressed a red button inside the shelves of the counter which flung open the wall behind to unveil a white hallway.

'Ross has been looking for since this morning.' She said, 'Something's wrong in the lab.'

'In the lab?' Peggy asked but didn't expect any answer. She walked into the corner and into the hallway.

The labs were underground and when she arrived there, the whole situation was fuzzy. The first thing Peggy noticed was that almost all the scientists at S.S.R. were there, chattering, discussing and sometimes staring at something glowing at the centre of the table.

That thing had bluish glow and illuminated the entire area. She walked slowly towards the group when a tall man dressed formally noticed her. 'Ah, Peggy! We've been waiting for you.' He said. It was Ross, one of the heads of the organization.

'We've got a science fair or something?' She asked as she pointed out at the huddle around the table. Ross smiled and then replied, 'The tesseract has gone haywire since 3 'o' clock this morning. It has sent us some kind of a code.'

'A code? I never thought it could do that too.` Peggy muttered as he took her closer to the table. The scientists in the huddle noticed her and made way for her to the table.

'Arnim.' Ross called out to the shortest person in the group, Arnim Zola. He picked up a lead rod from the floor and tapped on top of the tesseract. An ancient code popped up. 'We thought someone as intelligent as you could figure it out, Miss Carter.' He said as he put the rod back on the floor.

Peggy soon started working out and after an hour or so, she said, 'I cracked it.' Everybody huddled around and took some persuasion from Ross and Arnim to settle down the crowd. 'It says "Give us your coordinates with your date and time." Should we do it?' Peggy asked.

There was a confused talk spreading over the scientists. After a while of consideration, Ross replied, 'Do it.' 'But sir, it could jeopardize our security.' One of the scientists suggested to which Ross replied mockingly, 'You think the Nazis are back from the dead, mister?' This meant 'yes' and Arnim began to scratch the coordinates on the tesseract with the lead rod.

After he was done, whatever he wrote on it shone like diamonds then the coordinates disappeared leaving the date, '_10th of January, 1946,' _on it. Then the date changed to '_26th of November, 2024.'_ 'Its seventy-eight years from now.' Peggy asked.

Ross was thinking deeply with his focused on the cube just when Arnim screamed, 'Incoming!' At his scream, everybody, including ducked backwards and huge blast destroyed the ceiling. _What the hell!?_ Peggy thought.

The blast left smoke all over the place. From the hole made in the ceiling, a dozen of armed soldiers, dressed in black hopped out and on their chests was the logo of HYDRA. They moved quickly outside and probably took everyone hostage.

Peggy hid behind a broken desk as she loaded her gun. _Fuck you, Ross. The Nazis are indeed back from the dead._ Just when she thought of attacking, she saw the most shocking thing in her life.

Walking through the thick smoke, it was none other than the red-faced HYDRA leader, Red Skull. This shocked Peggy down to the core as she failed to take in what was happening. _But Steve killed him._

From beneath the other benches, Ross walked out and shot a bullet at Red Skull who turned it away with a mere flick of his fingers. Then he held his arm and pulled Ross towards him like how a magnet pulls pieces of iron. He caught Ross by his throat and spoke with deep hatred, 'You think you stand a chance against me mortal?' and _crack!_ He crushed Ross' pharynx and killed him.

There was a collective gasp all around the room. Unable to bear this horror, Peggy stepped out of her cover and shot a bullet at Red Skull, who flicked it away the same way he did before. He then pulled her closer the same way and caught her by the throat. 'You never understand do you? You can never stand a chance against me.' Just as he was about to crush her throat too, one of the HYDRA guards stopped him. 'It's her!' He screamed, 'She's Captain America's girlfriend, my lord.'

Red Skull loosened his grip and stared into Peggy's furious eyes. 'Is it true?' She nodded. 'Ah, I searched the entire starways looking for you, to make proper use of you and you come to me right when gave up looking for you.' He said as he pinned her to a wall.

'What do you want from me?' She asked which Red Skull ignored. He called the same soldier who recognized Peggy and spoke something to him in German. The guard caught Peggy from behind as Red Skull let go of her.

His eyes now slowly darted at her chest and Peggy could see a bulge in his pants. 'You can never-' Red Skull slapped Peggy on her cheeks and then pinched the same spot making her groan in pain.

He caught hold of the top most button of her top and unbuttoned it. 'Get away from me!' Peggy commanded by swinging her legs but it was of no use. Red Skull didn't even feel those kicks.

Against Peggy's resistance, Red skull unbuttoned and pulled away her top to expose a red bra. Then his hands slowly proceeded down through her navel, to her vagina.

Peggy tried to resist by hurling swears but the guard covered her mouth. He caught the top of her skirt and ripped it apart to expose her matching red panties. Peggy tried to resist even harder but it was all in vain. Red skull slowly rubbed her pussy through her panties and Peggy gasped out air, which also calmed down her resistance.

Red Skull then turned back to the other four guards in the room. 'Punish her mouth.' He said calmly. The guard behind dropped her to the floor and forced her to kneel by pulling her brown hair back. Peggy yelled in pain.

The four guards came closer and unzipped their pants to pull out their long dicks. They all tried to shove in at the same time but Peggy held her lips shut. 'Open your damn mouth!' The guard behind screamed and pulled her hair forcing her to yell again in pain.

This small opening was enough as all the four guards shoved in their dicks to make her feel awful. They all caught her head and forced her to suck their cocks. Peggy kept gagging for two minutes when she felt the dicks on her tongue soften and a fluid was ejaculated into her mouth.

They pulled out their dicks forcefully and looked at Red Skull. His disappointment could be seen in his face. 'You are an insult to our race. Arnim!' He shouted to the room. From the shadows of the corner, Arnim Zola. _Traitor!_ Peggy thought but she had no strength to scream.

Arnim, though, looked quite different. He was taller, had a better chiseled face and was wearing a black spandex with the HYDRA logo on it. He walked over to her and pulled out his dick was just as long as the previous four but was more fat.

'If I may interfere,' another Arnim emerged from the shadows, 'can I help my counterpart?' He asked. He looked quite like the Arnim Peggy remembers and he had his dick already out, probably was beating it.

_What on earth is this sorcery?_ She thought. Red Skull used his magnetic kind of force and moved her into a different sex position. Even before she could complain the Arnim in his lab coat and laid underneath her, making her boobs touch his face. He also managed to remove her panties.

'You've betrayed everything you stood for!' She spoke with hatred. 'I did betray, Miss Carter. Now I redeeming myself.' He replied. Now it dawned on Peggy how foolish the S.S.R. was to recruit an ex-HYDRA scientist.

But before her thoughts processed further, the Arnim in a spandex shoved his fat dick into Peggy's asshole and the one below shoved his dick into Peggy's pussy at the same time making her moan loudly.

Both the dicks went deep inside her. Peggy never felt anything like it for she never slept with any man before. Both the Arnims' race through holes, making her feel the pleasure and pain at the same time.

Peggy could feel the dicks throbbing deep inside her. Peggy moaned louder. The Arnim below grinned at her like an idiot and then immersed his face into her boobs.

He began first by licking one of the boobs while pressing the other. Then he started sucking her nipples which proceeded into him biting them making it more painful than ever. After nearly an hour of non-stop fucking, she could feel the dick in her asshole soften and then the Arnim in the spandex came in her.

'Ah!' He moaned as he pulled his dick out. Peggy felt quite relieved when he did that. Even though his sperm inside her asshole made her uncomfortable, the pain was reduced.

Noticing that the other Arnim would finish soon, Red Skull commanded, 'Don't finish there, finish it in her mouth.' Obeying his leader, Arnim pulled out his dick. The amount of relief it brought to Peggy was immeasurable and she began to feel like herself again.

But before she could do anything else, Arnim grabbed her with her hair and shoved his dick back inside her mouth. Though it was only one dick this time, the speed at which he was skull-fucking her made it no less easy for Peggy. After sometime he slowed down and pulled his dick out.

He then brought her closer to his balls and forced her to suck them. Peggy began sucking his balls while Arnim was beating his dick. 'That'll be enough ball-sucking.' He said as he shoved his dick back in her mouth. This time instead of him fucking her mouth, he forced her to suck his dick completely. This made Peggy gag a lot.

He pushed her completely again and stayed like that for a while. After that he blasted his seed in her mouth. It was so much that it flooded out of her mouth and drenched her entire mouth.

'Please, let me go now.' Peggy begged. Red Skull looked at her pityingly, 'You still consider that as a possibility?'

He dropped his pants to unveil his enormous, fifteen-inch long red dick that made Peggy gasp and feel already horrible even before she took it in. _I can't take it anymore. _But then she remembered her training. Never show your weakness to your opponent.

Applying this, she stood bravely in front of her adversary and told him to stop raping her. But it was in vain. Red Skull used his magnetic force and forced her to lean over the bench in such a way that her torso was touching the table while she stood, her pussy wide open for Red Skull.

Without any pause, he walked quickly towards her and put his dick completely inside Peggy. She felt as if she would throw up but she didn't. He caught her shoulders and began fucking her at such an enormous speed that she could do nothing but moan in pain.

'I wanted to fuck your body ever since I heard about you and now you want me to go?' He forcefully kissed her neck and kept throbbing her. Peggy kept trying to resist the pain but now she couldn't do that anymore. _Steve would've kicked his ass and saved me. _The immediate thought of Steve and giving up on resisting the pain brought tears to her eyes which rolled down her now red-tinged cheek.

Red Skull didn't seem to care about this as he kept going and occasionally played with her tits.

This continued for more than four hours, as Peggy could make it out from the clock on the wall in front of her. In this four hours she squirted innumerous, more number of times in these four hours than she ever did in her shower in her entire lifetime.

Then, it was then the moment she awaited for so long happened. Red Skull's dick was reaching a climax, she could feel it. Sensing his moment of weakness, she asked, 'What's your main purpose with me anyway?'

'You'll bear the future generations of HYDRA.' He replied in an uninteresting manner for his mind was preoccupied with the present.

'You're gonna impregnate me?!' Peggy asked in shock.

'Of course I am. Why else do you think I'd search for the entire galaxy? There's nothing better than raping and impregnating your enemies' love.' He answered.

Peggy was in total shock. Pregnancy was nothing something she planned for and bearing the child of the person she hated the most was the last thing she needed. But it was too late. She could already feel Red Skull's dick softening and his sperm swimming upwards through her vagina.

She was completely drenched in cum. The four hour-long fuck has made her void of energy Once Red Skull pulled his dick out, she tried to stand and twirled like a drunk woman on heels before falling down. Her eyes blurred out. She couldn't see but only hear her adversaries' voices.

'We'll be taking her back to the base. Now find the one who cracked the code.' Red Skull demanded. 'It's her my lord!' Arnim said, pointing at Peggy.


	2. Ronan's Reward

_Chapter Two_

Ronan's Reward

The Sanctuary was lit with the light from the stars like any other night, but the scene that was brewing over there was quite different from what one usually expects from it.

The blue-skinned Kree, Ronan the Accuser who was drenched in red blood, was kneeling in front of the throne on which sat the Great Titan, Thanos. Unlike most of the times, Ronan was smiling as he bowed before the Titan.

'So you did it? You killed the entire Xandar?' Thanos asked with his back to Ronan as he gazed at the stars.

'Yes,' Ronan said calmly, 'and also retrieved the Power Stone.'

Thanos turned his throne to face Ronan. 'You've done more than what you offered,' Thanos spoke, 'You not only brought the Power Stone to me, but also brought my shameful daughter back, who betrayed our trust and eloped with some jerks.'

Thanos tried hard not to look at corner where Gamora stood. She was weeping with regret, regretting her choice to betray Thanos which has shed so much Xandarian blood and she didn't even knew where her new friends, the Guardians of the Galaxy were now. She hoped that they were safe.

'You asked me to destroy Xandar for retrieving the Power Stone and now you've done it yourself. How should I repay you now, Ronan?' Thanos asked politely.

Ronan smirked as if he thought about this before itself. He looked at him, straight into the eye and said, 'Give me your daughter for some days and I'll give you the Power Stone after that.'

Thanos stopped moving his hands and so did Gamora's sobs. He looked at her for the first time since she was brought back and looked away immediately. He then turned to the shadows of the Sanctuary and turned his attention to his other daughter, Nebula.

Nebula was over the moon that night. She was always jealous of Gamora and now she proved to be more worthy than her sister. Thanos asked her as he patted her cheeks, 'Should I give your sister to him, daughter?' Gamora turned towards them in shock.

_Father has considered selling me?_ She thought. 'Ronan is a great master, father,' Nebula said recounting her own experience of 'working' for Ronan, 'Gamora will learn a thing or two from him.'

'Then shall it be,' Thanos concluded, 'as a price for bringing me an infinity stone, I pay you my daughter Gamora.'

Ronan walked towards her without any hesitation and grabbed her by her hand to take her to his ship. Gamora tried to persuade, 'But father-' 'You dare address him directly?!' Ronan screamed at her cutting her short.

Thanos turned his back on Gamora and face Nebula while she was dragged into Ronan's ship, he wanted to ignore her, while Nebula was smiling at her sister for her stupidity.

Soon, Ronan's ship raced away with Gamora. After they left, Thanos turned to his daughter, `I know your sister has done a crime beyond any justification, but she still your sister so make sure Ronan doesn't put her in harm's way.'

Nebula looked down, almost in disagreement to help her sister but then she didn't want to lose out on the opportunity to be Thanos's favorite daughter. She accepted what he said and set out for Ronan's ship in her space pod.

Back in Ronan's ship, Ronan left Gamora to his servants' custody and walked away to bath in his enemies blood. Ronan's servants' took her round the ship, to Ronan's room. 'Sit on his bed while our lord comes to attend you.' They said and left her.

Gamora sat quietly on his bed and looked around. The room was quite small compared to the rest of the ship. Her thoughts raced back. She first felt guilty to whatever Quill and others are undergoing now, for the Xandarians, but now realising that either her father or Ronan would surely decimate Xandar at one point anyway made her feel a lot better.

Then the door creaked and Ronan walked in with his axe that had the Power Stone embedded in it. He was completely naked except for a pair of shorts which covered his groin. Even his body paint was absent.

The moment she saw him enter, she looked down in anger. He put his axe beside the door and stood at the foot of the bed. 'Come here.' He demanded. She didn't move an inch.

'I told you to come here!' He yelled with rage in his eyes. This time Gamora obeyed and walked to the foot of the bed. 'Kneel.' and she knelt in front of him. He ran his index finger through her hair softly and then rubbed her lips. 'You've quite the looks,' he spoke seductively, 'now I see why those assholes lusted for you so much.'

'They didn't lust for me.' Gamora was quick to reply, and she didn't show any signs of vulnerability in her voice either. 'I saw, what I saw. That Earthling Quill was ball-deep in you and you say they didn't lust for you?'

'It was consensual!' Gamora said. She was furious that Ronan touched her personal topic. His straightforwardness raged her further.

Ronan was silent for a while and then he said, 'Suck my cock.'

'Excuse me?' Gamora asked. 'You're my slave! Don't question me back.' He thundered, pointing a finger at her. He regained his calmness. 'If you pleasure me with your body tonight, I might reveal those assholes current predicament.'

'Deal?' She asked. He nodded in agreement. She undid the knot that held his shorts tight and pulled them down.

Gamora was pleasantly amazed at his blue cock. _Bigger than Quill's…_ She thought as she lubricated the top of his dick with her lips. Her eyes were on Ronan but they no longer contained rage. Instead, she looked at him seductively.

Her lips slowly covered the top of the dick and she took in the entire dick immediately. She began blowing Ronan's dick at an incredible pace.

She pulled his dick out after sometime, sucked his balls and spat on his dick before sucking it again. 'You've had quite the experience, don't you?' Ronan asked while enjoying the blowjob.

Ronan held out his hand to stop her. 'You're not done yet.' She said, the disappointment was clearly seen all over her face.

Ronan didn't speak a word. He gripped her maroon hair softly and pressed her breasts. Gamora understood what this meant. Ronan grabbed her face and kissed her. He then slipped his hand through her shirt and pressed her left boob. Gamora moaned. He pulled his hand out and held her tightly.

He began to kiss her neck and caught hold of her shirt zip. He unzipped her shirt and threw it aside, leaving her entire torso bare. Her boobs were neither too small nor too big. They were medium sized and Ronan evidently had no problem with.

As soon as he threw her shirt away, he began sucking her nipples, one at a time while Gamora moaned, clearly enjoying it. Her fingers ran over his neck in excitement.

Ronan detached himself from her boobs and stole a look at her. She stared at him too, with her eyes still furious. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto the bed.

He held her legs up in the air and knelt on the floor. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them away to leave her green body completely naked. Without any hesitation, he immersed his face into her pussy and began sucking it.

Gamora moaned even louder. She tried to sit but Ronan pushed her back onto the bed.

After some pussy licking, he began fingering her pussy. Gamora, though hated the thought of sleeping with Ronan, was now enjoying it to full extent. He removed his fingers, making her gasp out, stood up and leant over her.

He put his fingers in her mouth which she licked it completely. After that, he pushed her back onto the bed and fell on her, in a missionary position. He put his arm around her back and put his dick slowly in her pussy.

'Ah!' She moaned, for the first with vulnerability in her voice. He kept staring at her countenance and increased his speed, thus increasing her moaning. Gamora wrapped her arms around his head while he played with her green nipples.

Ronan's long dick reached the farthest of corners of her vagina. 'Ah!' She moaned even louder as she squirted. Now Gamora felt more tired than excited. She began panting due to exhaustion and Ronan seemed to slow down.

Then his dick softened and Gamora could feel his cum in her vagina. 'You've pleasured me a lot.' He said as he pulled his dick out.

'Now tell me where are my friends.' She demanded with a renewed fierce in her eyes and in her voice. What all she did was just a con to make Ronan happy and get answers out of him.

'There are two things you need to know,' Ronan said as he wiped the cum on his dick onto her ass, 'one, we Krees are not done once we ejaculate.'

Ronan leant on her while Gamora moved backwards. She knew that she was in for another round. 'And the second thing?' She asked.

'I bathed in your "Friends" blood.' He said.

'What the hell! You didn't kill them, did you?!' She asked as she pushed he threw a couple of blows at him.

He raised his left arm which had some red blood stains on it. 'Where do you think I got this from?' He asked. The guilt feeling hit Gamora hard as she began to cry. She put all of them, Quill, Drax, Groot and Rocket into this madness. 'Get away from me!' She screamed as Ronan leaned over her.

'I own you, bitch!' He said as he smacked her in the face and grabbed her. He forcefully turned her into a doggystyle position and shoved his dick into her. Gamora began to sob so he put his hands on her mouth, muffling it.

'You must be grateful for me to fuck you even after you betrayed us!' He yelled. He was faster and harder this time, for he was no longer generous to her. He raised his muscular arm and spanked her ass tightly, making her moan louder in pain and also imprinting his five fingers onto his ass.

He kept going for thirty minutes in which he hurled sins at her, spanked her ass and pulled her hair tightly. This was unbearable, even for the fiercest woman in the galaxy.

After all that, he came in her ass and pulled his dick out. Gamora thought of moving around, but Ronan knocked her back to the bed.

'I'm gonna fuck you the same way, or even harder everyday until you beg for forgiveness.' Ronan declared. 'I'll never beg for forgiveness, not to a man like you.' She replied back fearlessly.

'It'll be hard teaching you, but it'll be worth it.' Ronan spoke in distaste. Just then, a light brightened Ronan's room. All of a sudden, the light blasted, causing heavy damage to the room. Both Ronan and Gamora plummeted away from it.

Noticing this, Nebula, who has been watching her sister and Ronan all this time, rushed to their rescue.

A man with crooked Red colored hed walked out with a couple of his henchmen behind. 'Who the hell are you?' Ronan stood up from the debris and got hold of his axe.

'Ah, you're making love too? I too, just returned from making love.' The intruder spoke with the calmness of a saint. 'I asked you a question. What do you seek?' Ronan said.

'I am your new lord, Red Skull and I came for the Power Stone.' The intruder replied.

'I serve no lord, and won't give you the Power Stone.' Ronan declared as he held his axe tightly and aimed the power of the stone at Red Skull. Red Skull pulled out a gauntlet, similar to the one Thanos had and used the only stone present in it, the space stone to teleport the blast away into the vast space.

'Mortals…' Red Skull sighed as he opened a portal behind Ronan to teleport the blast from the power stone back onto the Kree. Ronan burned alive and died at the spot.

On seeing this horror, Gamora jumped at Red Skull who pushed her away using some kind of a magnetic force. Right then Nebula arrived, breaking through the broken walls of the ship and shoved a dagger into Red Skull's back.

He didn't yell in pain. All he did was grab her by the throat and plumet her to a nearby wall. Both the sisters ran towards him who knocked them out by forcefully pushing them onto a wall. They fainted at the spot.

Red Skull walked to the axe and said, 'Another one.' He turned back to his guards. 'As for the ladies, bring them with us, they might be quite useful in our breeding program.'


	3. A Deal With A Drunkard

_Chapter Three_

A Deal with a Drunkard

The lights lit the throne chamber as the Grandmaster moved around it, awaiting a call. He looked at the wall clock and noticed that his appointment was well late. 'Where the hell is she?' He asked himself.

Just then, the holographic caller popped up and Grandmaster jumped excitedly to answer it. Then he regained his calmness and coolness to appear as a dignified person.

It was Valkyrie. 'Uh, boss, it seems that our new warriors are not feeling so good. They don't want to face our champion.' She reported to him. 'That'll be taken care of,' he spoke as he pretended to be disappointed, 'while we discuss something important about you.'

'Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot about it.' She said looking down in shame. 'Don't worry dear, come to my chamber and we'll discuss it properly.' He said. She arrived soon enough and began to apologize when Grandmaster told her no to. 'It isn't your fault, dear. It is natural to forget something.' He walked around before halting beside a wall.

'I promise you I'll pay my bill for whisky imports by next month.' She said.

'Don't stress yourself by trying hard to make money, dear. Look at this place, Sakaar is where people are meant to live out their lives hassle-free.' He interrupted her.

'Now if you sit down, I have something to show you.' Valkyrie sat down. Grandmaster tapped his hands and the wall behind him turned around to reveal the shiny jewels it held in its shelves to Valkyrie.

There were thousands of whisky and beer bottles of the finest quality. 'This is all for you.' Grandmaster indicated towards the bottles. Valkyrie stood up in awe and stared at them for a while before turning back to him in doubt. 'Why are you doing this? It's me who has to pay you.'

'You'll pay it, dear and you won't realise when or how.' He spoke softly yet again, but this time his voice showed signs of greed. Valkyrie progressed towards the shelves cautiously and picked a large bottle of whisky.

She looked at Grandmaster who smiled in agreement. She squeezed the nozzle out and drank all of it in one gulp. She began to lick the sides of the bottle for any left over whisky with broad smile of satisfaction on her face. She threw the bottle away, causing it to break into a million pieces of glass. She didn't care about nor did the Grandmaster, as she picked another and finished it too.

He noticed that she was losing control of herself. _A few more bottles and she won't even realize what she did._ He thought. Valkyrie felt the whisky was stronger than anything she ever drank and seemed to love it. She felt she was losing control of herself but allowed it to happen.

Grandmaster offered her a few more bottles to Valkyrie, who after drinking them, completely lost the passage of time or even the loss of her own consciousness. 'Do you remember our deal, dear?' Grandmaster came closer to her.

'What?' She spoke twistedly thanks to her loss of conscious. _It kicked in!_

'Well, apparently you drank too much and the price is too high to pay,' he said, noticing that nothing was going in her brain, 'Just lean with your back to that table, please.'

She did as he said. His eyes darted across her brown body in that black suit and her black hair, which all looked amazing when she leaned over the table like a complete drunko.

He walked over and extended his index finger out, which slowly ran through from her neck to the top of her dress. 'Someone wants to get naughty!' She said while smirking like an idiot. 'Apparently, that's the price, dear.' He ran that same finger now over her cheeks. 'Then I'm willing to pay.' She caught his finger and put it back where it left, at his chest. She then stretched her body backwards, indicating that she's completely his.

He caught the foldings of her shirt and pulled them down to expose her brown boobs. He touched one of her nipples in awe while she held her boobs completely out, showing how big they really are.

_These warriors have more large things than their muscles… _He thought as he rubbed them.

'You like them?' She asked while biting her lips. 'They're gorgeous.' He replied.

He began sucking them with his mouth right when he realised his position as king. The king can only be served in terms of 'personal' entertainment. Valkyrie seemed to realise it too, for she proceeded to unzip her pants without waiting for him. She pulled away her black pants and exposed her large ass and her large, muscular thighs.

'Wow! You're an angel, dear.' He said as he ran his fingers over her ass. 'Turned around,' he commanded, 'I mean laterally.' he added when she turned herself into doggystyle. She rotated like he said, with her back onto the table and her mouth hanging out of the edge of the table.

He unzipped his pants to pull out his dick. Valkyrie seemed excited to take it in. Without any hesitation, he shoved it into her mouth, making her swirl away. He held her boobs tightly and began fucking her mouth.

Valkyrie was gagging the moment he set off and gasped out when pulled it out after every minute.

After some good ten to fifteen minutes of cock-sucking, Valkyrie caught his dick and gave him a handjob as she re-positioned herself into missionary while still laying on the table.

'I want your dick here,' she pointed at her pussy, 'In my vagina.'

He shoved it in making her moan excitedly as she raised her head upwards. Her pussy so gaping that Grandmaster was sure that she gets banged every other night. Her moan was louder and louder by the passage of a second. She was a like a God of sex.

Her big thighs hit hard with Grandmaster's thighs and her boobs bounced with elegance.

Grandmaster caught her hair with one hand and her right boob with the other. Valkyrie placed both her arms on her chest while the moaning went on and on.

Grandmaster was a celestial and Valkyrie was a literal angel. Both of them weren't going to cum anytime soon. This fucking went on and on for legit four hours when Valkyrie forced him to stop.

She gasped, took a long breath and said to a panting Grandmaster, 'I want you now in my other hole.'

_She might be a slut when drunk but she knows how to command. _As she asked, he put his dick in her asshole while staying in the same position. Her asshole too, was gaping large enough for an asshole and Grandmaster thought that she would have a line of people waiting to bang her.

He started to fuck her at the same pace he left off and Valkyrie's body reacted the same way. Her boobs were still bouncing elegantly, her thighs smashed his thighs hard and she moaned louder and louder.

After three hours of fucking, she grabbed his arm which was caught in her hair and said, 'Finger me. Finger my pussy, I want to cum!' He agreed to her demand and began fingering her pussy while also fucking her asshole. This made her moan even louder.

They kept going for another hour when she moaned, 'I'm gonna cum!' 'Me too, dear!' He screamed back.

'Together!' She screamed and they both came at the same time leaving his hands and her asshole wet with cum.

'That was a great ride.' She smiled, patting his cheek and fell asleep on the table naked.

Just then the holographic caller popped up. 'Boss, what the hell! I told you not to trust her and you're seriously fucking her?!' It was Topaz, Grandmaster's right hand in this underworld business.

Grandmaster tried to cover his dick, completely forgetting his sex partner lying naked on the table beside. He looked away in embarrassment and turned back, 'Just say what you were about to say.'

She looked down and raised her head again, with utmost seriousness. 'Your brother, The Collector was, unfortunately, found dead in Knowhere and his prized collection, the Aether has been stolen.'


	4. The Enemy's Ship

_Chapter Four_

The Enemy's ship

In the vast corners of the universe, a giant black mass travelled at tremendous speed yet so patiently that not a single soul could notice it as it camouflaged with the darkness of the universe.

This giant black mass was in the shape of a ship, a flying ship looking at the planets it would lord over one day. The ship was so large that twice the population of Earth could fit in it and yet there would be no congestion.

The bottom half of this ship contained prison cells, millions in number. In one of the cells was Peggy Carter, who was moaning as she was getting throbbed by her hundredth dick that day. Her nipples were painfully clipped with a chain and her four limbs were locked. The logo of HYDRA was branded on her right ass.

The guy behind her was six feet tall and was probably over a hundred kilo-grams. 'Ah!' he cried and then ejaculated his sperms into her pussy. He fell back, then grabbed her by the hair and kissed her tightly. 'You were better today.' He commented as he dressed up in his armour and left the room, leaving Peggy alone, waiting for thousand more dicks for her that day. That was a usual number.

After that guy left the room, another one walked in. He was around the same height but was slimmer than the other. He removed his mask to show his blonde hair and goatee.

'So it's Wolfen.' Peggy recognized him, even though her ass was to the door. He walked over to her and they both shared a passionate kiss. She looked at him fiercely.

'Now tell me Wolfen,' she asked, `how it feels to see the only woman you ever loved receiving thousands of creampies everyday by people she totally hates?'

He didn't reply. He unzipped his pants and shoved in his dick into her pussy, making her moan. He had barely begun fucking her when a siren rang throughout the ship.

'Ah shit. Sorry, I've got to go, love.' He said as he zipped his pants back, 'We'll finish it after I return.'

Peggy smiled at him and he smiled back at her before leaving the cell. She was disappointed how they had to stop in between sex and rolled her memories back to the day she and Wolfen first met. In fact, he was the same soldier who recognized her and held her tightly while she gave a blowjob to four HYDRA soldiers at once.

Red Skull offered a one night-stand with her for recognizing her. Back then she wasn't chained so painfully like this, she was only left naked in her cell which had also consisted of a large bed.

Peggy could remember how much she despised him at first and then how she slowly fell in love with him. She could remember the first time they had sex and Peggy never felt the need of masturbating more than ever but unfortunately, her hands were chained.

Her mind then rolled up the sourer memories, like her one and only attempt at escaping this place whose failure has cost her being chained up so painfully for, probably, the rest of her life.

She also recounted how Wolfen was blackmailed. Apparently, one of Wolfen's comrades had spied on him and learnt about their affair. He was allowed to fuck her only once and doing more than that meant going against the Red Skull's orders. He and all the other soldiers blackmailed him that they wouldn't tell Red Skull about it only and only if they could fuck her whenever they liked to.

Her pussy was daily filled with heavy load of cum from nearly all the soldiers there, except for the top order ones who were completely loyal to the Red Skull. Wolfen was the only one who cared about her. Even when she was fucking thousands of assholes and was growing the child of Red Skull in her, it was Wolfen who comforted her.

The prison door opened and it was Wolfen who came in again. 'So what did your "lord" tell you?' She asked, bringing her mean face back. 'He invented a sex detector.' He said.

'The what?' She asked, completely taken away by the name of it. 'Well, it can detect anyone having sex in the entire universe at any point of time.' He answered. 'So he can catch us?' She sounded alarmed.

'Take it easy, he hasn't finished it yet,' Wolfen replied, unzipping his pants, 'Our Lord is in shortage of whores-'

Peggy looked at him fiercely. 'Well ladies whom he can trade. This is why he's using to find new ones, worthy enough of fucking.' he concluded.

Peggy remembered what Wolfen had told her before, not so long ago. The only reason, other than growing Red Skull's child in her, she was kept alive was so that in case Red Skull needed to gain favors from somebody he would trade it with her or any of the millions of women locked up in these cells.

But that thought was nowhere in her concern as he began fucking her pussy. She began moaning. His dick was large enough that it kissed the farthest, secluded corners of her vagina and Peggy loved the way he would fuck her, wild yet passionate.

He grabbed her nipples and began massaging her boobs. Her moaning grew louder and louder thanks to him pressing her boobs.

They went on for an hour, when Peggy moaned the loudest and squirted on his dick. Right then Wolfen moaned a little and came in her. 'Together again!' He laughed. Peggy too, who was desperately needed to masturbate, was thoroughly satisfied.

But this happiness was only short lived. The bulge in Peggy's stomach started to cause pain in her. 'You okay?' He asked her. She screamed louder in pain and that's when, to their horror, she realised, 'I'm in labor.' 'Oh god.' The shock and horror was evident on Wolfen's face.

Light years away, on planet Earth.

'A distortion in space and time?' Falcon asked.

'Yes.' The Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange replied.

'By whom?' He asked again. 'I don't know. All I can say is the Infinity Stones are coming back again.' Strange replied.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Hulk said, 'But Thanos destroyed them and Cap returned the ones we stole back to their respective timelines.'

'I know. But someone, someone with bad intentions have figured out time travel and they have got hold of three stones already.' Strange said.

'Can we stop him?' Wanda piped in. 'No. The strength is too great for any of us to do anything.'

'Then how do we beat him?' Bucky asked. 'I can find out the exact time and place the stones were distorted out of their timeline. We can go back right before he stole them and destroy them for good.' Strange explained. Everybody looked at each other in agreement.

'So you mean time travel again.' Scott answered.


	5. Venomous Infidelity

_Chapter Five_

Venomous Infidelity

The entire Manhattan was in deep sleep of peace as Peter Parker, disguised as Spider-Man spun his webs from one streetlight to the other, rushing to some place excitedly.

The only times he hung around at night leaving Aunt May alone was when there was a bad guy creating chaos. But tonight it was different. His heart thumped harder than ever just at the thought.

After travelling a couple of kilometers, he halted on top of a streetlight in an alley and looked through the window on top of a building which was facing the streetlight. He could see a bedroom and on the bed he could see his lady love, MJ waiting for him.

He thought of going in right away, but then he remembered Aunt May's advice. He found a way to pull down the bottom half of his spandex and undid his underwear to let out his boy-ish dick. He pulled out a condom packet, tore it open and put the condom on his dick.

_Safety first always, Peter. _He remembered Aunt May tell him as she handed him this condom packet after he explained his night adventures to her.

He took in a deep breath and just as he was about to swing towards MJ's window, he noticed something slither into her room. _Shit, it could be her dad._ Peter thought as he swung away to avoid getting spotted for spying on girls.

He landed on a building far away and using Karen, his personal AI's sensors, he tried to zoom in on MJ's window and get a clear view but it was in vain. The window was covered by a huge mass of black and Peter was sure his father sent her bed.

Realising this, he undressed and thought of walking back home. Right when he walked passed the grocery store, he bumped into a forty year old man. 'Sorry sir.' Peter apologized without even looking at that person.

'Hey Peter, how's it going?' Peter looked up and immediately recognized that man, it was MJ's father. 'Sir, you-' Peter shook his head, trying to say the right words, 'How long have you been out of your house?' He finally asked.

MJ's dad smiled and answered, 'For the entire day, Peter. I went to golfing with some of friends, it sunday you know?Peter?'

Peter didn't pay attention to what he said after he said, 'The entire day.' He looked up to the forty year-old with an absent face, his mind somewhere else. _MJ is in danger!_ He thought.

'You alright?' MJ's dad asked and Peter replied with a 'fine' as he rushed to a small alley. He knew he couldn't get a visual on MJ from outside and it would be too rude for him into a breakthrough the window. There was only one way to get a visual on her and that was through a secret spy camera he installed in her room without her consent.

'EDITH, activate the camera in MJ's room!' He commanded as he wore glasses passed on to him by the late Tony Stark. In a split second, Peter could see everything that was currently happening in MJ's bedroom.

In MJ's bedroom.

MJ sat on her bed and looked at the clock installed on the wall beside her which read 11:30 P.M. It was way past beyond MJ's bedtime on a school night but she sat upright waiting for her boyfriend, Peter Parker. They made their plans of having sex that night even when it would violate the whole 'under 18 years' rule.

The clock now passed 11:35 and Peter would be her anytime. She was getting too excited and could feel the meat between her legs twitch at the very thought of him. Just then, she heard a shuddering noise from the hall below, as if a glass slab fell from a great height.

But even before she could get off from her bed and check what happened, a black semi-solid hand thrust her back and covered her bedside window.

She immediately identified who it was but never knew how it looked. A layer from the black mass covering the window peeled off and formed a shape that was all over the news that week. It was the venom.

'So you're Peter's girl.' It spoke in a distorted and hoarse voice while examining a frightened MJ's body. 'You're quite beautiful and he doesn't deserve you.'

'What do you want from me?' MJ asked as she was even more frightened and scared after his last comment.

'Just consider it as a warning.' He said. Soon, tangles erupted from Venom's body and covered her completely. 'Leave me!' She screamed but it was of no use. In reply to this, one of the tangles went straight into her mouth, gagging her.

The other tangles loosened around her and threw her on the bed. A couple of tangles caught her wrists while another couple held her ankles. She tried to resist, to jump out of it, but they were super strong in their grip.

Then another tangle caught the top of her shirt and tore it away expose her naked brown torso. 'Ah! So you were going to fuck him tonight, weren't you?'

She had medium-sized boobs with brown nipples like chocolate cream over chocolate pastry. Venom opened its mouth and a huge, long tongue rolled out.

The four tangles lifted her vertically and his tongue slowly licked her nipples. MJ moaned as he began playing with her sensitive nipples. Its tongue rolled down her breasts, leaving sticky saliva all over her. It's tongue reached her pajamas and a tangle tore them away.

She had no panties inside to at least temporarily shield her pussy from Venom's tongue. It's tongue slowly got down to her vagina and MJ could feel the excitement building in her.

Its tongue finally met her pussy and the pleasure was unbearable for MJ as she moaned out loud. 'What a slut. You throw away your body for petty pleasures.'

It began licking her pussy and MJ kept moaning with satisfaction. No one other than her own self touched her teenage pussy before. To her disappointment, the licking stopped.

Slowly, another tangle began to take shape from the groin region of Venom. Unlike the other ones, it was turning out to be bigger and then it finally took shape of a massive dick.

It turned her upside down and shoved in this massive cock in her mouth. MJ felt like she was chewing a slime jelly, but the difference was that it tasted better than any slime jelly out there.

She kept sucking and caught its dick involuntarily for a better grip. She closed her eyes and let her tongue take the pleasures of such a huge dick. After a while, Venom pulled it's dick out, which was filled with her saliva and straightened her body.

While still holding her, it came behind her body and held her in a full-nelson position. 'You're gonna love this.' It said. 'I think I will.' She replied.

Venom inserted her dick in her pussy and she moaned passionately. He held her legs tightly and began throbbing her at an incredible pace. 'Ah!' she kept moaning as the pace kept increasing and increasing.

After ten minutes, she felt something dropping from her stomach into vagina and soon afterwards, she squirted a huge mass of cum on Venom's entire dick, making it white in color.

'What? Finished so fast?' It asked her in disappointment. 'You're gonna end up soon too, monster.' She replied and scoffed at it.

'I won't end now. I can cum whenever I like to and how many times I want to!' It spoke with undying pride. 'The kind of dick I like.' MJ muttered while still in absolute pleasure.

_Peter's dick wouldn't satisfy me as much as this one does._ She thought while Venom kept going.

She felt the same feeling again. She could feel her cum waiting to come out of her vagina and moments later, it did, spreading Venom's dick with her cum again. Even after squirting twice, MJ felt like she hardly began and was ready to go for more.

Venom lifted her and put its dick in her asshole. She looked at it disappointed. 'I wanna cum.' She spoke like an innocent kid. 'Don't worry about that, miss.' Venom said as one more tangent erupted from its body and took the shape of a dick.

It repositioned her back to full nelson but this time both the dicks were in her. 'Oh my god!' She screamed in joy. Venom began throbbing her back at its incredible pace.

This went on for an hour and MJ literally squirted eight times during the whole ordeal and Venom didn't cum at least once. 'Okay, I'm done.' She said, finally getting exhausted after squirting for the nine times.

'I feel my vengeance is satisfied.' Venom said and in a split second, gallons of cum erupted from both of its dicks and filled her vagina and asshole completely with cum.

Venom then loosened the grip around her and slithered away from her room in a semi-solid state while MJ fell on the bed, feeling completely satisfied. She put her index finger in her pussy and licked his cum which she felt quite tasty.

'The ride of a life-time.' She muttered out.

'Yeah, even after it involved cheating your boyfriend.' She heard a voice speak from the shadows of her room. She was alarmed and sat upright on her bed, staring at the shadow.

It was Peter and MJ felt her drop into an infinite pit of guilt. He was clearly angry and was almost on the verge of tears. 'How could you MJ!?' He screamed at her.

She felt guilty for what she did, but in a bid to defend herself, she said, 'It was a rape, Peter! How could you expect me to fight that monster on my own? Why were hiding in the shadows while I was getting raped?' She questioned him back.

'I wasn't hiding in the shadows, and from what I saw through my resources, it felt more like consensual sex. You were clearing enjoying it! You were moaning to ask it cum more!' He pointed out his index finger violently at her. 'How could you MJ?'

She looked down in shame. Then a solution popped up. 'Peter,' she said softly, 'I could make it up to you.' She stretched her body and looked at him naughtily while biting her lips to add sexual temptation.

But this didn't work. It only angered him more. 'Gosh! You're such a slut. I'm done with you!' He screamed at her right when his phone beeped, interrupting their argument. Peter gave her a stern look at her and then picked up his from the pocket of his spandex suit.

It was a message from Sam aka The Falcon. It read,

"_Avengers Assemble!"_


	6. Wanda's Grave Situation

_Chapter Six_

Wanda's Grave Situation

The sunrose after an eventful night over the tranquil horizon, spreading its light all over the Avengers Compound as ten figures marched across the wide hall in their white quantum realm suits to travel back in time and finish a mysterious foe.

Falcon, Bucky Barnes, Doctor Strange, Wanda Maximoff, Spider-Man, Pepper Potts in her Rescue armor, War Machine, Hawkeye, Ant-Man and The Wasp circled around the newly-built quantum tunnel while the Hulk stood beside the control panel. He wanted to be a part of the fight but the other Avengers insisted that because his hand was damaged, he would be more useful behind the screens.

'We are all strong but this foe we're about to fight, we don't know who the hell he is. So be careful, vigilant and keep reporting.' Falcon instructed as he handed over a bluetooth comms to all of them. 'That guy has three stones already, so go back in time and prevent him from getting those remaining stones. Our suits are in-built with Wanda's power with which we can destroy all those stones.'

'You guys are going in three, two, one.' Hulk counted and as soon as he said one, he pulled down a switch and activated the quantum tunnel. The other Avengers were gone in a swish.

2015, Sokovia.

Wanda swirled across the path and landed with a thud. Her quantum suit came out and she was back in her black top and jeans with her red coat.

_This was my home._ She felt nostalgic for she visited her homeland after nine long years. She refocused herself. _The threat is on. I need to focus on my enemy._ She told herself as she progressed cautiously to the point where the next distortion in time was supposed to take place; it was the same chapel where she and her brother met Ultron for the first time.

She raised both her hands with the magic spells held in them and went around the chapel to find any presence inside the chapel.

After covering almost half of the circumference, she noticed Ultron sitting on a chair in the centre of the chapel with Loki's staff in his hands. He was apparently waiting for her older self to show up. Then a thought clicked her mind. _What if Ultron is our mystery enemy?_ She was about to report her new findings to the group when a blinding light blazed across the chapel.

_What the hell?_ She thought as she covered her eyes. When the light stopped she opened it to find Ultron crushed into millions of pieces and beside his chair was a hooded figure, holding Loki's staff.

She jumped into the chapel and spun her magic at this adversary. The hooded figure raised a hand and somehow magically stopped her spell mid-air. He turned around to reveal a familiar face. It was Corvus Glaive. _Thanos!? _She was alarmed by that name itself. 'You were killed!' She shouted at him as she gathered another magic spell in her fingers.

'I was saved from death, to serve a new master!' He spoke with a smile of victory on his face. Wanda realised that his powers were somehow multiplied from the last time they met in Scotland.

'You will face her wrath now!' She darted another spell at him which he again stopped in mid-air. After that, he pointed his arm towards Wanda and twisted it, causing her to bend in the same way.

'Ah, now I control you.' He said, as if it was nothing new. 'But how?' She asked as she struggled to escape his control. 'What you're trying to do is futile.' He spoke in a saintly voice. She screamed in pain as she tried to resist Glaive's control. 'As for my powers,' he said, waving his other arm in the air, 'they are doubled. Far more stronger than anyone except for my master.'

He walked over to her. 'I came here to collect an artefact of immense power for my master and you came here, only to double our joy.' He raised her in the air with her limbs spread wide.

'You would be of great use in our other world conquering programs.' He spoke with lust. 'Which is?' Wanda struggled to make out those words. 'You will see.' and with a flick of his fingers, he dropped her hard on the chapel floor.

Wanda thought his control was over but she turned out to be wrong. She couldn't move a limb until he pulled her towards himself and made her kneel. 'You're young,' he said, his fingers running across her chin, 'you can bear many children of HYDRA!'

_What the hell?!_ It then dawned on Wanda what Glaive was intending to do all along. She tried to resist but like he said, it was futile. He flicked his fingers to pull away her scarlet coat and flicked his fingers downward to unveil her black bra. 'Ah,' he said with disgust, 'you mortals hide the very things you crave for.' He flicked his fingers again and pulled away her bra to expose her large, round boobs.

He ran his sharp nails painfully across her nipples making her moan in pain. He flicked his fingers again and she turned into a doggy-style position. Another flick of his fingers and her pants peeled away along with her black panties. She was completely naked and now and completely helpless.

He knelt behind and held her ass tightly and spanked them hard. She moaned again. He stretched her ass wildly and extended his tongue to touch her soft, sensitive pussy.

She moaned but this time softly. He slowly began eating her pussy, making her moan. After some time, he stood up and turned her around. 'You shall service me know.' He said.

He undid his entire clothes to stand naked in front of a kneeling Wanda, with his long dick poking her face. 'Take it in.' He commanded her. She refused. He caught the back of her hair and pulled it painfully. She cried out in pain. 'Take it in!' He said with a smirk as she took his dick in her mouth. His dick was pale blue in color and looked like it had no life in it, like an artefact that was long lost and was newly unearthed.

She began sucking his dick and after a while, he forced her to suck it balls deep, making her gag a lot. After some time, he pulled his saliva-stuck dick out and spat on her face with contempt.

She gave him a fierce 'I'll kill you bitch!' look yet he wasn't bothered by it. He flicked his fingers again and turned her into a cowgirl position. He laid below her and put his dick in her.

Wanda moaned louder than ever. She never had sex before. He started out slowly making her moan in the same way and then climbed up to an incredible pace also increasing her moaning the same way. She couldn't bear it.

She looked up with her eyes tight shut and her large boobs jiggling up and down. Every now and then, he spanked her ass painfully. He kept going faster and faster, reaching as deep as possible inside her.

He kept going in her for an hour when the hard thumping was suddenly slowed. Wanda realised that he was about to cum. His fucking decelarated as fast as it accelarated. But this didn't do any good for Wanda.

She still felt a lot of pain and was still moaning louder and louder. Right then, the moment she was waiting for occured. Glaive ejaculated his large chunks of sperms in her and wiped the left over part all over her naked body, leaving her completely wet.

Wanda moved her limb and to her joy, realised that she was no longer in his control. Before he could regain his strength, Wanda seized this moment of opportunity and targeted her energy at Loki's staff.

Glaive woke up from his moments of pleasure. 'What the hell!?' He screamed out loud. Even before he could do something about it, the Mind Stone was destroyed and Wanda smiled at him before activating time travel.

He tried to grab her but she was lost to thin air. Wanda swirled back across the quantum realm and landed with a thud back on the quantum tunnel. As soon as she landed there, her suit peeled away.

She laid there, thanking that no one's around to see her naked while she tried to numb down the pains in her vagina. 'Wanda? Is that you? What the hell?!-' It was the Hulk who walked in with a half-eaten taco in his hand. He was shocked to see her lie naked there drenched with cum and loads of the same cum flowing out of her pussy.

She quickly pressed a button her suit and covered herself in the quantum realm suit. 'What the hell just happened!?' He questioned her, still in shock of what he just saw. 'Nothing.' She said. 'I had a situation but the Mind Stone is destroyed before our foe laid his hands on it.' She said to Hulk and repeated the same through the comms.

'Well done, Wanda.' Strange congratulated her. 'Any idea who our foe is?' Falcon asked. Wanda closed her and panted. Then she replied, 'I encountered one of Thanos's adopted children. But he said he was working for a different master now.'

'So still no clue.' Falcon said. 'Yes.' Wanda replied in agreement.

Back at Sokovia in 2015.

'What? You couldn't impregnate her after we got our hands on the stone?!' Red Skull screamed at Glaive, who was currently kneeling in front of him. 'I'm sorry, my lord.' He replied. 'We got Space, Power, Reality and the only things left were Mind, Time and Soul. Can't you do a simple job?!' He screamed back.

Glaive continued to stare down in shame and then an idea popped up. He looked at his master and said, 'There was another instance in time. Scotland, 2018.'


	7. Pepper At Sea

_Chapter Seven_

Pepper At Sea

The calmness of the night prevailed all over a quiet place in Scotland as Pepper Potts in her Rescue suit, perched upon the corner of a building, spying a couple that walked right below them. It was Wanda and Vision. Pepper was in 2018, to figure out what was the distortion that was about to take place.

Their mysterious foe would most likely come for the Mind Stone embedded in Vision's head. 'I've destroyed the Mind Stone.' Wanda declared over the comms. Pepper sighed in relief while the other Avengers were talking to her. 'So I'm done here, right?' She asked.

'No Miss Potts, there could still be some kind of danger lurking in the corner. We cannot afford negligence.' Strange instructed her. 'Fine.' She replied back. While she still had to stay there, she was at ease.

Pepper now began to take in the environment around her, the cool breeze, the chirping of the birds and the moonlight above her. Now that the main threat was averted, she began to acknowledge the other things nature had to offer.

Right then a blinding light blazed right where Wanda and Vision were. _It's those siblings, I think. This happened in our timeline too._ She thought as she watched four figures fight a double duel on the street below.

She waited while they kept fighting when out of nowhere, a third figure emerged. _No way._ She told herself. 'Wanda, how many of those Thanos's jerks did you fight in Scotland?!' She screamed across the comms. 'There were only two.' Wanda replied back. 'Shit.' Pepper muttered.

'What happened?' Wanda asked with a sudden concern in her voice. 'There's a third one.' Pepper muttered back. She jumped from the building. 'FRIDAY, activate all weapons we have now!' She screamed.

'Activating…' FRIDAY replied back. But before they were activated, the third figure killed both Wanda and Vision. ' . Shit!' She shouted as she put her weapons activation aside and targeted a laser beam at the third figure.

This shadowed figured deviated her beam with a simple flick of its fingers. 'What on earth? FRIDAY!' She screamed. 'Activated.' The A.I. replied. But before Pepper could blast all her weapons at this unknown enemy, she was restrained from moving by some unknown force.

This mysterious figure erupted from the shadows. It was Ebony Maw, Pepper recognized him by the file Tony written on him. 'Not much of threat. Just an ass-licker.' Tony wrote in his report but Pepper this was more than just a normal threat.

'You were supposed to be dead!' Pepper screamed at him. 'You mortals can never truly understand sorcery. You only pretend that you do.' Maw replied. He walked closer to her. Pepper tried fire something at him but he had her entire body and suit in his control.

Maw grabbed the back of her helmet and broke into pieces, leaving her head defenseless. He flicked his fingers tightly, as if he was separating two unlike magnets. After he did that, Pepper felt like she lost something and then she heard FRIDAY's voice. 'All systems shutting down.' 'No FRIDAY, don't!' She screamed but it was of no use. FRIDAY shut itself down and Pepper suit was now nothing but a scrap of metal.

Maw turned to his siblings who were behind him. 'Take the stone and return. I'll come a bit later.' He said. They did as he told them and they took the stone from Vision's head and vanished.

'And you,' Maw turned to Pepper, 'to teach you mortal a lesson is futile, but I will try my best and make sure that you're at least worthy to bear a child of HYDRA in you.'

_A child of what? HYDRA?!_ Pepper's thoughts raced at an incredible pace. He flicked his hands again and she turned into doggy-style position.

She tried to resist his control but it was nothing but a failed attempt. He pressed his groin onto her armour as he placed his both arms on the part of the suit which covered her breasts.

He exerted all his force and ripped apart the metal covering to expose her boobs which relaxed outside after the tight pressure exerted on them. Then he caught the part that covered her ass and ripped it apart to expose her round ass.

'Gingers,' he commented, 'just the best of the worst.' He undid his clothes and stood naked behind Pepper. Maw laid himself on the ground below Pepper with his large dick poking out. With another flick Pepper landed right onto him. His dick went right into her mouth and her pussy landed on his mouth, who welcomed it with cold lips.

Peggy gagged the moment his dick went in her mouth as it touched the back of her neck so hard that it seemed it could even tear through. She pulled his dick out of her mouth. It was like a bark of an old tree. 'Suck it.' Maw commanded and used his magic powers force her into it.

As if a forceful blowjob wasn't enough, Maw began eating her pussy making Pepper gulp in pain. He flicked his hands again, now forcing her suck him ball-deep. He then put his entire hand inside her pussy, hurting her the most. Even Tony was never so rash during their pre-relationship years.

He kept his hand inside her vagina for almost a minute, as if he was playing with her insides while commanding her to suck him ball-deep. He removed his arm and then lifted her back to her doggy-style position.

He stood up and without even thinking of giving her vagina a break, she shoved in his dick inside her. Pepper moaned loudly. Her pussy was just recovering and Maw shoved in his dick immediately.

'Please stop!' She begged her but it was of no use. He placed his head on her back covered with the metal suit and held her nipples down, pulling them painfully. After that, he grabbed her boobs and massaged them in the harshest way possible while fucking her at full speed.

Pepper was no new to rough sex thanks to Tony but this was beyond bearable. Tears rolled down her face at the same pace she was getting fucked and her moaning in pain grew louder and louder.

Maw fucked her fast and deep. Pepper, though it was almost numb, could feel his balls enter her widely expanded pussy. Soon, Pepper could feel herself nearing squirting and moments later, she squirted all over his dick, while the other part dripped down.

He showed no signs of weakness whatsoever. 'My brother fucked one of yours, Wanda I think and impregnated her too.' He informed her. _Wanda too? Poor girl._ Pepper thought.

He kept fucking for hours together. Pepper wished for some Scotlander to show up and distract Maw, so that at least her vagina could get some relief. There was nobody there. Not a single sign of life-form was found.

After a long, long, painful ride, Pepper felt his dick harden a lot and then it softened. He finished in her. He pulled his dick and grabbed her chin. 'Like millions of other women, you serve for HYDRA now, by giving birth to a new generation of our kind.' He spoke with lust in his eyes.

He threw her onto the floor and Pepper finally felt relieved. She rubbed her pussy, trying to ease out the pain while the rest of her body was too numb to even move an inch.

Maw dressed up and pressed some kind of a weird button on his arm and then the same blinding light blazed and it engulfed Maw along with Pepper.


	8. Bonded Beauty

_Chapter Eight_

Bonded Beauty

Thor lay waste as darkness scuffed all over him and his dead brother Loki. He was crying out loud as he put his arms all over his brother's body that laid beside him. 'I should've known!' He cried, 'I should've sensed it all along.'

Leaving him to mourn his brother's death, a third company, Malkeith's ship launched itself into the air and flew away into the void of space. Thor's plan went all wrong. Instead of taking out the Aether from Jane, he took her with him and then slayed Loki. When Thor attacked, he cut his both arms and destroyed his hammer, Mjolnir.

In Malkeith's ship, Jane Foster was tied up. Her four limbs were tied to four different corners of a bed that was laid vertically and her mouth was tied, muffling her swears towards Malkeith.

Malkeith looked at his servants as they were in deep discussion, speaking in a strange language that quickly caught Jane's attention. While she didn't understand what they were saying, she understood they were talking about her as they repeatedly pointed at her and even said her name sometimes.

After a while, a dark, monstrous figure who seemed to serve as Malkeith's right hand stepped up and removed the cloth that covered her mouth.

'You son of a bitches!' She screamed the moment the cloth was removed. 'I'll make sure all of you will pay for this!'

Malkeith came from behind. 'Asgard's queen is dead, the king has grown too old, the prince is going to die soon and the future queen is in our clutches.' He spoke to his right hand Kurse while staring at her.

'He won't die! He'll finish you all!' Jane screamed. Malkeith waved his hand and looked away. 'There are many, simpler ways to extract the Aether from you,' He spoke as he walked back to the control panel of the ship while Kurse got closer to her, 'but we want to utilize this opportunity of having the future queen of our enemy in our hands.'

'Yeah and what is that?' She asked with a sarcastic tone. Kurse turned the bed around, turning her upside down. 'Now that Asgard is almost dead, consider it as a blessing from the new conquerors.' Malkeith spoke with pride that he finally vanquished his enemies.

'Asgard is not- What the!-' Jane was interrupted as Kurse pulled his monstrous dick out. 'What the hell?!'

Kurse pressed his giant cock onto her face. Jane turned her face away, trying to avoid it. Kurse pressed his dick harder on her face and Jane felt like a massive boulder was kissing her cheeks. His dick was so rough and huge that Jane wondered how Malkeith even thought of them making out.

When Jane kept avoiding in spite of pressing his dick harder on her face, Kurse raised his giant arm and smacked her cheeks tightly. She groaned in pain. His other arm caught bottom of her cheek and forcefully opened her mouth. As soon as her mouth was opened, Kurse shoved his giant dick in.

Jane's eyes bulged out. Kurse fucked her mouth and Jane could feel the rock-like taste of his dick. He pushed his dick so far that it hit the back of her throat yet only one-third of his dick was in her mouth.

Jane felt like her taste buds would vanquish and her teeth would break out. Meanwhile, as he kept fucking her mouth, Kurse set his gaze upon upside down body, especially at her torso where the chest region had two huge curved out bulges.

He smiled with an unashamed awe looking at those bulges. He was quick to grab hold of Jane's Asgardian clothes and tore her top apart. _Shit!_ Jane thought, _Can't those Asgardians afford some bras to wear!?_

Her top fell on the ground in two pieces while her entire top was naked. Her big boobs bulged out and it did no good for Jane as Kurse's dick bulged even more. His giant arms touched her nipples and he began playing with them.

Her blowjob went on for a long while when Kurse finally stopped and pulled his dick out. 'Are you done now?' She panted out. 'No.' He grunted and turned the bed around, making her hang straight again. Jane felt a lot better this way than hanging upside down.

But her relief was short lived as the next thing she knew, Kurse ripped her bottom away. 'Don't you even dare to!' She screamed and tried to rip her legs from their knots so that she can kick him in the face.

Kurse smiled at her savagely and began rubbing his fingers against her bare pussy. Jane hurled few swears at him but they were muffled by her moaning. Kurse began fingering and Jane was now unable to do anything except moaning. Her silky brown hair covered her torso and her lipstick on her lips smudged all around her chin.

After a few minutes, he removed his fingers from her pussy and held the corners of the bed tightly. Jane looked at him, wondering what was his next move. He lifted the bed upwards and threw it down. Jane recoiled hard on the bed surface while Kurse seemed excited for his next move.

Without any hesitation he jumped over her and Jane felt her blood cells gushing out of the entire area on which he landed. She never felt so suppressed before. He lifted himself up by a bit, easing Jane's breath and shoved his massive dick inside her pussy.

Jane shut her eyes tightly and screamed in pain. Her nerves were showing up on her face. Kurse lifted his back up, put his legs on either side of the bed, caught her boobs for grip and began fucking her ball-deep at an incredible pace.

The pain Jane felt was immeasurable. She stared at him while she moaned and he kept thumping her at the same speed. Jane felt like she was about to cum be she resisted it, she didn't want to show her vulnerability. It was obvious they wanted her to cum and somehow extract the Aether that way.

Kurse thumping made it hard to resist cumming but Jane stood her ground and managed. After thirty minutes, Kurse hardened in her pussy and then his dick softened at great pace.

She looked at him in total surprise. He pulled his dick out and smiled in satisfaction. Out her vagina, his cum spurted out.

'You ugly bitch!' She screamed at him but he didn't give a damn about it. Kurse turned towards his master Malkeith who was apparently happy by his work. 'Great job Kurse. You've made her weak. I'll take care of the rest.' He patted his servant on the back walked over to Jane.

'You all will pay for this!' She screamed at Malkeith. 'We would pay anything for this.' Malkeith replied and he pulled out his own dick out. It was like a long rod and this sight didn't make Jane feel any better.

_They would do anything to make me cum. They'd even let me get fucked by all his servants for it. _She realised her narrow chances of spoiling their work. He stretched her legs wider and smacked hard on her cum-filled pussy. Jane moaned in pain.

Malkeith sat on the bed and slowly positioned himself above her, in a missionary-style sex. He shoved his dick in her slowly, waiting to see her reaction after getting fucked immediately after such ride over a monstrous dick.

She moaned slowly, resisting the pain he brought her now and looked at him with furious eyes. He turned his face down and looked at her boobs, thinking about something. Then he began sucking her boobs and occasionally biting her nipples. 'Please!' She screamed and Malkeith spanked her ass tightly as a response.

She quieted. Then, slowly and steadily he began fucking her. Jane too, began moaning as she couldn't tolerate this pain anymore. She moaned louder and louder as he fucked her faster and faster.

'Leave me, please!' She begged but his fucking didn't differ. Tears began to roll down her cheek. She tried to push him away but he was not so weak to be moved aside so easily.

Thanks to her attempt, he spanked her ass again, only to add to her misery. He continued sucking her boobs while also fucking her. Jane felt like she couldn't resist it anymore.

Even if she wouldn't cum now, she would come some day and what difference would it make? Thor and Asgard are the only ones who could help her and they too are defeated. She would only delay the destruction of the Nine Realms and nothing more. _Should I seek a final moment pleasure now?_ She asked herself and she knew the answer.

A minute later, Jane's hands tightened and her fists closed. Her body could feel it. Her entire tightened and Jane looked up with shut eyes in both pain and pleasure. A second later, her body eased out and Jane was quite satisfied.

Malkeith pulled his dick out and looked at her cum in excitement. Jane wondered what was so special about and took look of it herself. For a split second, Jane was shocked to see it. Her cum was not in the ordinary white color but was in red. _The fuck?!_ She thought.

It was not in the color of human blood but in the color of crystal-like, shining red. Then it dawned on her that it was the Aether. Malkeith surely wanted to take the Aether for himself while properly utilizing the future queen of Asgard.

He felt it through his fingers and in a short moment, he absorbed all of it. He took a deep breath and exhaled out slowly. His entire form changed. Right then, a blinding light blazed across the room. Jane closed her eyes and turned away from the light of such high intensity.

After a couple of seconds, the light went away and Jane turned to the spot where the light blazed. Over there, wearing an emotionless expression stood a man with a red-colored face. He looked at a dumbfound Malkeith for a while and then at her, with lust evident in his eyes.

Jane wished her body was covered instead of naked with cum dripping from her ass as if she was some kind of a street hooker. This new visitor turned his attention back to Malkeith. 'You look like you seek something from me.' The dark elf spoke to this new person in the room.

'Her.' He said without any shyness. He pointed at Jane and asserted clearly, 'Her and only her.'

Jane was shocked. _How many more wanna fuck me?_ She tried to jump from the bed but the knots restrained her. She turned towards the red-faced man and screamed, 'I don't have anything else 'inserted' in my body. What do you want me for?'

Red Skull smiled as if he were trying to reason down the agreement. 'Well, you rode some nice dicks as I see,' He turned his eyes over a naked Malkeith and Kurse and turned back to her, 'I thought you might like to ride some more.'

'I won't.' Jane replied back boldy and firmly. 'Well, I wasn't asking. I travelled across the Multiverse to get you and nothing will hold me back from getting you, even your own consent.' Red Skull said to her and then said something to his guards in German.

_Multiverse?,_ Jane's thoughts faded away from her rape to a whole new possibility she never knew existed, _does that mean Thor is alive?_

'You came from another universe, is Asgard dead there?' Malkeith asked. 'It's complicated,' Red Skull replied, 'Asgard is dead, but it's heir, Thor Odinson is still alive.`` Jane's heart was now jumping with joy. For the first time in this whole ordeal, she wished she was taken by this mysterious pervert.

Her wishes did come true, as the same blinding light blazed again and moments later, Jane vanished along with the new visitor.


	9. The Wasps

_Chapter Nine_

The Wasps

San Francisco, 2015.

'Here?' Scott asked.

'Right somewhere here. Probably inside.' Hope replied as she checked the coordinates on her holographic device.

'How can you tell it's inside? Why can't it be outside?' Scott asked her. She ignored his complaint. 'You're just afraid to fight through the guards aren't you?' She asked. They were on the top of the Pym Industries building in their smallest size, analyzing their situation.

'The doctor couldn't find the exact spot? Like he did for others?' Scott groaned at the possibility of fighting their way in. 'Do you even know how hard it is to search through the vast space-time of the universe? Why are you so stubborn?' She asked him.

'Look, I'm just worried about Cassie okay?' Scott answered. 'She'll be fine! She is seventeen now Scott!' Hope reminded him. He was still concerned and wore that 'lets-finish-this-quickly' look on his face.

Changing the subject, Scott asked her, 'What do you think our foe wants to steal from here? There are no infinity stones at Pym Industries, are they?' He gave her a suspicious look. 'No there isn't a single one of those shiny objects here.' Hope replied back while trying to guess what would be stolen now.

They both sat on the edge of the building roof, thinking about that while also keeping a look on any suspicious activity taking place. After a while, Hope seemed to give up and came back to her original conclusion which she refused to accept. 'Pym particles,' She said, 'If this unknown fella is time-travelling, he most probably would be after the Pym particles, wouldn't he?'

'Yeah, but if he's so powerful that Strange can't defeat him, he most probably won't need them, right?' Scott asked her back.

'While that's true,' She shuddered, 'we have to be sure.'

It was then decided that they would fight their way in and stop their foe. The first four guards were a breeze for the couple as they finished them with ease. 'Where are the Pym Particles stored?' Scott asked and Hope replied, 'In a private lab on the fifth floor!' She knocked down another one of the security guards.

She turned back to her normal size right when, swishing through the air, a bullet hit her right at the hip, initiating her size-regulator and turning her small. She groaned with pain but it was muffled by her sudden decrease in size.

'Hope!' Scott screamed as he knocked down the guard who shot her and then attended her. 'You okay?' He asked her as he turned to small size. 'Damn it! I can't stand!' She groaned. 'We need to go back to the future and get someone to attend you.' Scott lifted her in his arms and changed his settings to 2024.

'Don't do it!' She screamed at him with mad eyes, 'We need to finish this mission first! I will be fine, Scott.'

Scott felt disappointed but then again she was right, so he carried her through a series of ventilation shafts and left her at the end of one, which he deemed the safest. 'Stay here while I finish the mission.' He said and she nodded in agreement before he went away.

She sat there clutching her hip and groaning in pain. 'Scott!' She heard her own voice scream and was startled by it. She looked all around the shaft looking for the source of the voice. She heard her voice again. 'Leave him, Cross!'

_Cross?_ Hope wondered. She peered out of the grills of the ventilation shaft to see her past self talk with the now dead Darren Cross. This was the same scene she underwent nine years ago but there were a few things that were different. While Scott was still locked up in his small size, her father and the HYDRA agents who wanted to buy the Yellowjacket were absent.

While still clutching her hip, Hope turned herself around to get a clearer view of the scene. 'What would you give me in return, Hope?' Cross asked her. Hope looked down while he circled around her.

'Anything but that.' She said, with hopelessness in her voice. 'All I want is that.' He replied stubbornly. She nodded in disagreement while staring at a helpless Scott in tears. Cross stopped his circling and said, 'You did give me that a few years ago. What changed you? This new guy?' He asked her while knocking on Scott's glass jail.

Hope looked at him and said in a soft voice, 'Fine, fuck me.' Cross was pleasantly surprised by her agreement. He walked closer to her and put his hand right at the meat between her legs. Hope shuddered and bit her lips. Cross slowly began rubbing his fingers over the leather covering her pussy while Hope gasped.

They looked into each others eyes. Hope stretched her hand and held the part of his groin which was bulging, trying to poke its way out of his pants.

In response to this, Cross took his hand out and took a step back. He undid the hook of his belt and pulled his dick out. He walked closer to her and put his hand back where it left off. Hope was wearing a latex suit and Cross caught the zip of the suit to open up only the part that covered her pussy.

She gasped and bit her lips again. Cross lifted her left leg. He pulled her black panties back and then pushed them aside to shove his dick in. Hope moaned softly and bent her entire torso back.

Cross caught her ass and lifted her. He placed her on the edge of his thighs and caught her back while began fucking her, standing. The future Hope looked at her past self below with shame. _I was such a slut._ She thought. Even then, the between her legs twitched but she resisted it.

Below the past self was enjoying the ride. Cross held her in his arms as he fucked her hard while Hope moaned passionately. Every now and then, they would pull themselves closer and share a tight kiss. He fucked her for a while and then stopped.

Cross lifted her and landed her on the ground. 'Suck it.' He commanded her. Without any hesitation, Hope began blowing his dick ball-deep. Cross put his hand over her head and unclipped her hair.

She sucked and licked his balls too. Hope began gagging thanks to this job, but then again, she had to free Scott someway or the other. After five minutes or so, Cross stopped her. He pushed her head away and lifted her up with her hands. She looked at him thinking the deal was done.

'Leave him now, please.' Hope begged him. 'I'll. But after some more.' He spoke with lust. Hope was enraged but she had to obey him or else Scott would not make it out alive.

Cross lustfully approached her and Hope left her entire body to him. Cross caught her chin and turned her head around. He then pressed his lips against her neck and dragged them down to the top of her latex suit. He kissed her below her chin and wrapped his arms around her.

Hope felt quite uncomfortable. After kissing her entire neck, Cross opened his mouth wide and pressed his tongue on her neck, which he dragged down, all over her latex suit to her exposed pussy. Cross slowly licked her pussy making Hope bite her lips and grip his bald head tightly.

He put his entire tongue inside her pussy and Hope moaned. After that, he removed his tongue from her pussy and caught her zip with his teeth and dragged it above, to the top. He then removed the zip from his mouth and put his hands on the latex suit, which were now hanging onto Hope's body.

Hope tried to keep them on while not looking unpassionate. Without any hesitation, Cross pushed his fingers through the gaps of her latex suit and pressed her nipples covered by her silky bra.

In spite of how much she resisted it, the future Hope felt more horny than ever and could no longer control her resistance. Her hand slowly slithered down her suit and pressed hard against the part that covered her pussy and moaned lowly.

Below, the past Hope did nothing except stare amusingly at Cross while he did the dirty work. With his hands which were inside her latex suit, he pushed her clothing away to reveal a Hope in black lingerie. He was quick to grab her boobs and tore apart her black bra, exposing her large, juicy boobs.

He plunged onto her tits with his open mouth and was sucking her nipples while Hope moaned. He lifted her in the air by her ass and threw her onto a table nearby while his mouth was still attached to her boobs.

Now this beyond any sort of great resistance for the future Hope, who removed her entire bottom part of the suit along with her black panties and began rubbing her pussy with her gloved hand. While fingering herself with one hand, She undid her top with the other hand and massaged her large, juicy boobs while looking solely through the shaft grills.

The past Hope lost any sort of control over the affair as Cross was all over her. He was going on her boobs as if he hasn't eaten anything for weeks. While sucking her boobs, he was fingering her pussy with his hands, making her moan even louder.

Cross stood up and then ripped apart her black panties to shove in his dick. Hope caught the legs of the table tightly and bent backwards with her eyes shut and moaned loudly. This added excitement and even more intimacy to the future Hope's masturbation.

Cross caught her boobs, leant over her with one leg on the table and fucked her at a great pace. Far greater than he ever fucked her before and Hope felt that his new science experiments had something to do with that. His dick reached the ends of her vagina and Hope kept moaning louder and louder.

'You're such a fucking bitch for your father, aren't you?' Cross shouted while fucking her. _That's true,_ Hope thought, she did indeed fuck people without her father's acknowledgement to win contracts for him from his rivals too.

Cross fucked her at an increasing pace and Hope felt she could no longer contain herself. 'Cross,' She moaned, holding his hands tightly, 'I'm about to cum.' 'Me too!' Cross replied.

Her body and her breath tightened and his dick hardened the highest for a split second. Then, she felt a huge amount of pressure decrease from her as her cum dripped out her pussy while Cross filled it with his cum. In the ventilation shaft, the future Hope squirted at the same time and laid down on her back with relief and while still panting.

'Release now, at least.' Hope asked Cross while panting. Both of them were on top of each other and relaxed before she asked him. Cross stood up and pressed a button on the control panel.

The glass jail in which Scott was arrested lit up brightly and then there was an explosion, which alarmed the future Hope along with her past self. Her past self covered her eyes and removed it, only to find Scott with his dick out and cum dripping out of it. 'You fucking prevert.' Hope said as she got up from the table. The future one thought the same and laid back like before to relax herself.

'And you? You're slut, Hope and when Hank finds out, he won't be happy.' Scott replied. 'You don't dare tell him!' Hope shuddered while Cross dressed up. As the argument raged on below, the future Scott arrived back to the ventilation shaft and was alarmed to see Hope naked.

'What the hell just happened?!' He shouted while trying to look away from her. Alarmed, Hope covered herself with her hands and looked at him. 'Nothing. What about the mission?' She asked him.

He looked at her in disappointment. 'The distortion in time was actually created by us.'

On a black ship in the far reaches of the galaxy.

'Jane Foster.' Red Skull read out the name of the new girl he kidnapped. 'And what about that other whore? Pepper Potts?' He asked another man in his room, his servant, Corvus Glaive. Glaive was bowing before him. He replied, 'She revealed some information, my lord.'

'What is it?' Red Skull with mad eyes.

'The obstacles in time trying to prevent us getting the stones? They are caused by a group of costumed American freaks called the Avengers.'


	10. The King's Mistress and The Princess

_Chapter Ten_

The King's Mistress and The Princess

In another reality, far different from ours.

'Stop it!' Nakia screamed but it was of no use. It did nothing but to force the other Wakandan tribes to stare at her. It did nothing to stop the blood-lusting beast, Killmonger.

He turned back, looked at her and smirked viciously. In his raised arms was the dead body of Nakia's husband, T'Challa, King of Wakanda or the former king now that he was killed by his half-brother.

'Brother, no!' Princess Shuri screamed. 'Shuri!' Shuri's mother, Ramonda stopped her and forced her daughter he look down like all the others. Shuri looked down as tears ran down her face just like her mother and her sister-in-law, Nakia.

Killmonger, gripped both ends of T'Challa's body firmly and ripped it apart into two parts with his giant muscles, leading collective gasp of dreaded shock and horror on the faces of the Wakandans. Even M'Baku, a longtime rival of T'Challa was shocked to see his end happen in this horrific way.

After that, Killmonger assumed the throne and sent the entire Royal Family to the caves of Wakanda for a week. Upon arriving there, all three of them, Shuri, Ramonda and Nakia along with Okoye burst into large tears of their dead king.

Three days passed in sorrow. One day, Ramonda was called by Killmonger. She was never seen for three days and Okoye never attended them like usually does. Both Nakia and Shuri were equally worried about both of them.

One day, a new face in the Dora Milaje attended them. 'What about the Queen and Okoye?' Nakia asked as soon as she appeared. The new Dora Milaje leader replied, 'She is no longer the queen,' tears rolled down her face, 'And they both are executed.' She walked away wiping her tears.

Nakia and Shuri were total shock. The next morning, Killmonger called both Nakia and Shuri. They were more than sure that they would be executed now. They held their hands together firmly and walked to the throne.

Killmonger had his back to them. 'Your majesty,' They both bowed before him, 'You called us?' Nakia spoke for both of them. Killmonger stood up and indicated something to his new secretary.

He then walked away. Both of them looked confused and stared at each other. Then, Killmonger's new secretary walked over to them and said, 'Follow me.' Shuri and Nakia gave a look to each other and followed the new secretary of the King.

They walked through the many pathways around the castle of Wakanda and finally arrived at a secluded place. Shuri nudged Nakia in the arm and said, 'My father told me about this place. Criminals committing offences of the highest order would be killed brutally here.'

'No wonder that blood-lusting asshole chose this place.' Nakia replied back. The secretary understood the worry on their faces and said, 'No, no. You will not be killed. This the new King's room now.'

Both of them eased out. The secretary knocked on a door in that place and heard a voice saying to send them in. Shuri and Nakia were sent in as they were told to. The room was long and had blue paint over it's walls. In the centre was a king-sized bed beside which stood the new King, Killmonger, shirtless.

The door closed behind them. He turned to them with his hands behind his back. Killmonger then walked over to them as he unzipped his foreign pants and pulled out his large, black dick. Nakia and Shuri stiffened with anger and the feeling of abuse.

Killmonger turned to Nakia and indicated her to kneel. Nakia refused with a strong nod of her head. 'I'll never.' She added boldly.

Killmonger was quick to catch the back of her hair and pulled it painfully, making Nakia groan with pain. He looked at her with his violent eyes and she didn't bother to give him a stern look.

Killmonger, with his heavy muscles forced her down and she landed on her knees on the floor. Nakia was furious and tried to attack him, but he still had his hand on her hair and he simply pulled it back tightly again.

He then released his arms, put a firm grip on her entire head and forced her to suck his dick by pushing her from behind. At once, Nakia felt like a busy train crashed hard into her mouth. 'Mmmm…!' She gagged while still furious.

Killmonger didn't seem to bother about it now. He forced her to suck ball-deep at a fast pace, causing her to gag a lot. She looked at him in anger while his dick rolled over her tongue at a fast pace.

While this was going, Shuri looked at them in shock, on how her beloved sister-in-law was getting abused by the enemy of the country. 'You.' Killmonger pointed to Shuri. She felt nervous and scared at this sudden invite to get raped.

Nakia used all her strength to push his hand back and screamed, 'She's only a kid, you pervert!' Killmonger didn't take this slightly and slapped her face before forcing her to go back to sucking his dick. He turned back to Shuri and indicated her come to him. Shuri walked nervously and slowly.

Nakia, while still sucking his dick, looked her in the eyes and was indicating her to not to do it and run away. Much to Nakia's disappointment, she didn't. Shuri knew that if she did, Killmonger would abuse Nakia even more and might as well kill her. She didn't want to lose another family member.

She kept her head down as she walked over to him. Killmonger smiled and pulled her closer to him by her small thighs. Shuri was still scared what would happen to her. His right hand slowly slithered down her pussy and pressed it painfully. Shuri shuddered with pain.

His grip loosened as he caught her African Skirt now and then using all his strength, he ripped away the part that covered her pussy. He inserted long-nailed finger into her tight pussy and Shuri moaned painfully. Her eyes were filled with tears while her sister-in-law looked angrily at him.

He pulled his finger out and caught her around her hip with his arm. Then he lifted her up, laid his torso on the bed and put her pussy over his mouth while his other arm was still over Nakia's head, forcing her to suck his dick.

Shuri could now feel his tongue rub through her pussy. No man has ever touched her naked self since she was five and now, her entire body was in control of a man who listened to no one. She moaned as he licked her pussy.

After licking it for a while, he lifted her up and spat on her pussy, shuddering Shuri. He now held her by her chest, making her more uncomfortable. After eating her pussy satisfyingly, he lifted her and threw her on the floor, causing severe pain in the skull. Nakia, who was still forcefully giving him a blowjob, was now completely bewildered.

Killmonger left his hand from her head and Nakia shouted as loudly as she could, 'You motherfucker!' He slapped her again. Nakia spoke to him again, but this time with a soft voice, 'Leave her and you can do whatever you want with me.' Tears filled her eyes too.

'Nakia, no.' Shuri intervened, 'I can't lose you too.' Tears now rolled down both of their faces. Unlike the other two, Killmonger was evidently happy as he smiled whole-heartedly.

He placed his both arms on the back of their heads and brought them closer to his dick. 'Suck it.' He commanded. There was no other way for the girls. Nakia began sucking his dick and then Killmonger stopped her.

With his other hand, he forced Shuri to take in his cock. Shuri's popped out a bit by the size of his dick. He skull-fucked her at an incredible pace and for a long time. Shuri gagged a lot and a new set of tears filled her eyes. He pushed her dick away from her mouth, leaving a lot of saliva on it. He dragged them even closer and pushed their faces on to his balls.

Nakia understood it and in spite of how much she didn't want to do it, she was compelled to do so. Shuri looked at his large, black balls. 'Yuck.' She whispered so low that only Nakia could hear. Shuri then began to suck his balls too.

While they were sucking his balls, Killmonger rubbed his fingers across their chins, much to their extra discomfort. After a while, he lifted both up and quickly placed his arms between Nakia's thighs.

She moaned a little with her eyes shut and looked back at him in sorrow. He raised him arms above and held her African top tightly. With immense power, he ripped her top apart and exposed her naked torso. Her large, naked, brown boobs. Killmonger eyes filled up with immense excitement while Nakia gulped at it.

His hands went back to her bottom, which he ripped apart completely to leave Nakai totally naked. Her chestnut brown body with large boobs excited him a lot and his dick hardened quite a bit. He put his left arm on her boobs and massaged them while his other hand rubbed past a scared Shuri's top.

He put his arms over chest and ripped her top apart in the same manner as he did before. She had the same chestnut color body but with small, teenage boobs and the Killmonger was slightly disappointed by it. Nevertheless, his hands ran back to her pussy and Shuri gasped out.

He caught the opening of her torn bottom and from that he ripped apart her entire bottom to make completely naked too. He then placed his right hand over her boobs and massaged them too. Both the girls looked at each other in fear.

After that, he lifted Nakia and threw her on the bed with her back behind. She landed with a thud and groaned. He paused for a moment to stare at Shuri's entire body and then lifted her and placed her on the bed in doggy-style while he himself climbed over the bed and knelt behind her.

Shuri shut her eyes, awaiting the incoming dick into her pussy. Instead, Killmonger pushed her head forward and pressed her face onto Nakia thighs. 'Lick her pussy.' He ordered her.

Afraid to turn him down, Shuri slowly stretched her tongue out over Nakia's pussy while looking at her. Nakia was now indicating her, 'Do it, don't be afraid!'

Shuri turned back to her pussy and swiped it softly with her tongue. Nakia gasped a bit and began to feel horny, now that it was not someone who she hates was having sex with her.

Shuri kept licking Nakia's pussy as softly as possible, in a bid to not hurt her. Right then, Killmonger shoved in his entire large dick in her pussy and Shuri moaned loudly in pain. Nakia was startled and dropped out of her 'turned on' feeling.

She stared angrily at Killmonger, while Shuri was moaning and tears rolled down down her eyes. He hit Shuri's head hard and commanded, 'Lick her!'

While still moaning, Shuri put her mouth between Nakia's thighs and began licking. Right then, Killmonger throbbed her harder and she accidentally bit Nakia's pussy, making her moan out loud.

He kept fucking her while she licked Nakia's dick for ten minutes and then he pulled his dick out of her. Shuri felt all the comfort in the world at that moment. He turned to a now relaxed Nakia and said, 'Now you!'

He put his arms over both of them and pushed them away so that he can lay on the bed with his back behind. He caught Nakia and positioned her in cowgirl style before fucking her. The moment his dick went in, Nakia moaned the loudest and involuntary put her hands on his bare chest.

'Keep fucking me.' He ordered and Nakia began fucking his dick. He pulled Shuri closer and pressed her face again onto his balls. Shuri felt compelled to do so without any second thoughts.

While fucking him, Nakia's memories raced back to her moments with T'Challa, her true king. _He was never so harsh and always kept me satisfied._ Nakia recollected what is now nothing but a mournful memory. In the present, Killmonger's balls nearly sank into her pussy and Shuri painfully felt her sister-in-law's ass hit her painfully in the face.

After some time, he kicked Shuri aside and lifted Nakia in the air. He threw her back on the bed and jumped on top of her. Nakia groaned in pain. Even the rhinos in the Wakanda jungles weren't so heavy. He shoved his dick inside her asshole and fell completely over her.

The pain was immense now. Nakia begged him, 'Please stop!' He didn't. He went in her like a wild beast. If this was not enough, he stretched his right hand down her pussy and began fingering her with his long-nailed fingers.

Nakia was now moaning louder than ever and she could feel her voice fading away. Shuri was now laying on the bed relieved that she may not be fucked again as Nakia seemed more attractive for Killmonger.

After fucking her ass and her fingering her pussy for thirty minutes, Nakia began to feel more weaker yet excited than ever. The very next moment, she shunned her moaning and exhaled out deeply as her cum dripped out of her pussy and made Killmonger's fingers dirty.

_Even T'Challa couldn't make me cum._ She thought as weakness along with darkness curbed over and she faded out.

'Is she okay?' Shuri asked Killmonger after Nakia fainted. Killmonger was disappointed because he wanted to finish in Nakia. He wanted to cum so badly and the only option left is the teenage pussy of Shuri. Shuri sensed it too and began to gulp in fear of getting fucked again.

'I'll suck it? Alright?' She asked pointing at his dick. 'No.' He nodded in disagreement. Shuri heart fell through an endless pithole of pain as she prepared herself for another ride over a beast's dick.

Killmonger sat on the edge of the bed and lifted Shuri by her back. He made her sit on his lap facing his body as he shoved in his dick into her weakened tight pussy. Shuri could do nothing but moan louder than ever. Unlike with Nakia, he did most of the work, finally showing some generosity towards someone.

He fucked her for such a long time which felt like an eternity for Shuri. After long, long ride, she felt weakness grasping and the next moment she came all over Killmonger's dick. 'Not again.' Killmonger was disappointed by her cumming before he finished.

Noticing that she didn't faint like her sister-in-law, he positioned her in doggy-style over the bed. 'I'm done. Please leave me now!' Shuri begged him. Against all her protests, he shoved in his dick into her asshole and fucked her at his fastest speed that day.

Shuri moaned a lot. She could feel darkness warping all around her. Now that she came, this entire ordeal became even more painful. After some ten minutes of anal sex, Killmonger's dick hardened in her and then softened at an incredible pace.

He pulled his dick out, leaving all his heavy load of cum dripping out of her asshole. Out of all the darkness, a blinding light blazed and brought some new visitors who Shuri couldn't see properly. She wasn't bothered by them, all she wanted now was some rest. She fell with a thud on the bed and fainted.


	11. The Sacrifice of A Maiden

_Chapter Eleven_

The Sacrifice of A Maiden

Lady Sif stiffened as she woke up and realised that it was her day today. Today, she had to be sacrificed to prevent Ragnarok from occurring.

This awful madness all began a few months ago. Laufey, the Frost Giant killed Odin and Thor to conquer Asgard. After Asgard came under his rule, the first thing he did was kill Queen Frigga and Loki.

The second thing he did was a deal with the people of Asgard. Laufey always lusted to destroy Asgard but he promised that he will restrain from doing so under one condition; everyday, a maiden of Asgard had to be sacrificed to appease and prevent Ragnarok - the destruction of Asgard.

She got out of her bed and walked out of her cottage. The entire night she had bad dreams thinking what would happen to her and the other maidens left. But today morning, her mind was clear, she was ready to face a certain death or bear torture for an eternity.

As she walked towards the castle, all the Asgardians looked at her with remorse in their eyes. She felt grateful for them. As she walked to the castle, her best friends, The Warriors Three stopped her. 'How about we spend some more time? Drink some ales and have some fun?' Volstagg suggested and the other two nodded in agreement.

'I can't, Laufey will be expecting a maiden before breakfast. If I am late, I don't know what horrors he'll unleash on our people.' Sif answered as she looked away from them. Tears rolled down her from friends eyes and Sif's eyes were filled with tears too, but she resisted it.

She walked inside the castle and into the throne room, guarding which were the Frost Giants. They smiled as she came by and whistled as they checked out her ass when she passed them.

Sif was angered by it but there was nothing she could do. They make up the higher part of the society according to Laufey's new rules.

As she walked in, Laufey was sitting on what was once Allfather Odin's throne and he was naked. His giant, icy dick was erect. 'I'm sorry, your majesty.' She asked to forgive her for seeing him naked. 'Don't apologize.' Laufey spoke while running his fingers over his dick-head, 'You're worthy of this.'

'My lord?' Sif asked, raising her eyebrows. 'Yes, oh, beautiful maiden. Your beauty makes your body worthy of my dick.' He answered her. Sif felt disgusted. Being a virgin forever was an oath she took as a female warrior of Asgard and now Laufey wanted her to lose it.

_Did he do that to the others too?_ Sif thought. She looked at him and said, 'Your majesty, I took an oath to protect my virginity at all costs.' Laufey smiled at her and stood up from his throne. He walked over to her and spoke with malice, 'I've had a lot of eyes in Asgard, lady.'

Sif was still bowing and her heart was now beating several times faster. 'My biological son for instance, Loki, who went against me, told me a lot of things on Asgard and that included your "fun" activities.' Laufey continued. 'My lord, Loki is unreliable-' Sif plea was interrupted by Laufey, 'How much reliable are you, Lady Sif?' He asked her.

Sif fell silent and looked down. Laufey was silent for a while and then said, 'I know that you broke your oath with Thor. Loki told me you were having sex for nearly thousand years until Thor met that lady Jane Foster.'

Sif's memory traced back to the nights with Thor. He would fuck her late at night in some of the most secluded parts of the castle. 'Now that your oath was already broken, why don't try to prevent Ragnarok?' Laufey asked her. 'I'll, my lord.' Sif replied with hesitation as guilt struck her heart. Laufey sat back on his throne and stretched his legs out.

Sif climbed the small stairs and reached the throne of Asgard. Laufey rubbed his long icy dick and smiled. 'Come closer.' He demanded her. She obeyed him. Laufey put his hands on her dark black hair and curled it around his finger while Sif looked down with anxiety.

'Go back.'

Sif walked back and stood right in front of the throne. 'Undress.'

Sif felt uncomfortability sizzle through her body and she froze at her spot. 'Undress.' Laufey repeated with a sterner voice. Sif hesitated for a second and then began to undress. She threw down her metallic wrist protectors down and then clutched the leather belt of her body armour before removing its hook.

After undoing the belts, she put the body armour down to reveal her naked milky white torso and she could swear Laufey's dick hardened an inch after that. She had large boobs, something a Goddess surely possess. Laufey smiled. Sif put her hands on her orange skirt and undid it to expose her beautiful, round ass.

'Pleasure my dick with your mouth.' He commanded her and Sif knelt in front of him. She hesitated again. Then she made up her mind. She caught Laufey's dick and took it in her mouth. For a moment, Sif felt like her entire mouth froze. His dick was as cold as a glacier and it did no good for poor Sif.

'Painful?' He looked at her with pity in his eyes, 'I don't think it would be. You fucked thunder lady.' The guilt for breaking her oath increased in her but Sif had something more important to do now in the present. Bearing the pain his cold dick brought, she sucked it as fast as possible.

While she was sucking his dick, Laufey put his hands on her nipples and began to pinch them, adding extra-pain for Sif. She sucked his dick for a long time along with occasional licking of his giant balls. Laufey pushed her face away with his arm and looked at her. 'Pleasure me with your other holes.' He smirked as he commanded her.

Sif stood up, stretched her legs wide and sat on his lap such that his dick went in through her wide-gaping pussy. Sif suddenly felt her entire ass go numb and her insides feel dead as she began to moan.

'Such a gaping pussy, no wonder you were Thor's everyday whore.' Laufey commented as his large dick slithered into her like butter. Sif held the sides of the throne tightly and began fucking by bouncing up and down hard. Along with her large ass, her large boobs began to bounce too and the pleasure it gave to Laufey had no bounds.

But for Sif, she felt more pain than ever. Her ass was so numb with cold that it no longer felt like a part of her body but more like an extra weight she was carrying around. Yet she had to satisfy him fully or else the wrath he would unleash would be unimaginable.

To add to her pain, Laufey began to press her boobs painfully. Her moaning grew louder as he began to do so.

Laufey fucked her for an hour and never showed any signs of weakness. As she was moving up and down, he caught her around the hip region and stopped her. 'I'll do it myself.' He said. With incredible speed, he began to fuck her ball-deep. Sif could feel the coldness touch deeper inside her body and it did no good.

Right then, she began to feel weak. 'My lord,' She moaned, 'I'm about to cum!' 'Then do it!' He ordered her. Her moaning got stronger and louder as she tightened her grip on the throne. Laufey pulled her black hair back and kissed her harshly.

In a couple of seconds, Sif's entire body tightened and then relaxed while her moaning went from loud to soft as her cum flew out of her pussy and fell on Laufey's balls. She came so much that her entire body was very weak and she involuntarily fell back on Laufey's bare chest.

_Even Thor with his best efforts hardly made me cum._ She thought as she was now only half-conscious. Laufey didn't seem to stop. He continued to fuck her at same pace while Sif moaned softly and passionately.

He fucked her for another hour or for an eternity. Sif didn't seem to know. Then she could feel his dick soften in her and make her entire vagina freeze. Like a semi-solid mass, his heavy cum dripped out of her pussy and Sif suddenly regained consciousness now that her vagina was almost frozen.

She held her pussy and groaned in pain. Laufey pulled her hair back and kissed her on the neck. 'What happened to the other maidens?' Sif asked him while trying to undo the pain. 'I fucked them all, came in them and they all froze to death.' He answered her. _Oh god… _Sif thought.

Interrupting her thoughts, a loud clap burst through the empty walls of the castle. 'Who is that? Show yourself!' Laufey demanded. Out of the shadows, a red faced weirdo walked out and said, 'That was a fantastic display of stamina.' He said. 'How long have you been here?' Laufey asked him. 'Well, even before you got started.' This new visitor replied.

Laufey fell silent. 'Now even before you ask me, I want the girl.' the red faced man asked. Sif was alarmed. 'No, I don't think I will give her. She'll die anyway.' Laufey replied. 'She won't die. I know a way to cure her freezing vagina and I wasn't asking.' With a flick of his hand, he unleashed the power of the Power Stone on Laufey and turned him into ashes.

Sif looked at his remains in horror and screamed. 'You are coming with me.' Then Sif vanished with a blinding light.


	12. Sisterhood

_Chapter Twelve_

Sisterhood

On Ego The Living Planet

'Yes, master, a little harder!' Mantis moaned as she was fucked in doggy-style by her master, Ego. 'Ah!' She moaned again as the pain mounted in her. The next second her entire body eased as she came on his dick and Ego came inside her vagina.

Ego pulled his dick out and pushed her aside as he zipped his pants back. Right then a blinding light blazed beside him and plunged both of them into a sudden state of shock and confusion. As the light vanished, it was replaced by three new figures. One man and two naked girls. The man had a red face while one girl's body was green in color with maroon hair while the other was bald and her body was part blue and part silver thanks to her robotic parts.

Both the girls were chained at their necks and the red faced man held them with chains. Ego had a quick boner staring at them and then he turned to the red faced man. 'Why did you broke into my planet?' He asked.

The red faced man looked around and said, 'It is you, isn't it? The entire planet? You might possess a great power, i think?' 'I do.' Ego replied with pride. 'Now what do you want from me?' He asked this new visitor as he twirled his white beard. 'My name is Red Skull and I someone has taken something from me and they are too powerful. Kill them and bring their body to me, I'll give you these two girls.' Red Skull answered and kicked Gamora's ass.

'They look good. Are they good at sex?' Ego asked him. 'Of course they are. They are fucked by thousands of my men.' Red Skull replied. Both Gamora and Nebula looked down with unfadable shame and disgust. 'Sure. I'll kill that guy if you tell me where he is.' Ego asked.

Red Skull answered, 'The Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange now in New York. You must know it, right? You've been to Earth quite a lot of times as I've heard.'

'I do know the place very well.' Ego said.

'So deal?' Red Skull asked. 'Deal.' Ego replied.

He left the place and in an hours time, came back with Doctor Strange's dead body. Gamora flinched at how bad the person was mauled. The amount of blood spilled on his robes mixed with his long cloak, making them look the same.

Red Skull took the body in his arms and before he left, he unlocked Gamora and Nebula's chains. 'Enjoy.' He said as he vanished with the blazing of another blinding light. 'Let me see what you got.' Ego spoke with an unashamed smile and lust.

Both of them were still kneeling on the floor, probably were enslaved for so long that they no longer sensed any difference. 'Your names?' Ego asked as he lifted Gamora's chin. 'Gamora.' She said with a weak voice.

'And yours?'He asked Nebula as he patted her cheek. 'Nebula.' Quite contrastingly, her voice was bold and strong.

He forcefully made them stand and turned back to a naked Mantis. 'Go inside the castle and dress up while I fuck them.' Mantis obeyed and left the rose garden. Ego put his arm around Nebula's shoulder as he began sucking Gamora's nipples.

She gasped out air and looked at him without an expression. After four months, this has become a common practice for her while her sister was just getting used to it. 'Some nice green nipples!' He commented as he kept sucking them. After a while, he turned to Nebula and immediately began sucking her nipples. Nebula had large boobs, larger than her sister.

Unlike the rest of her body, her nipples were complete flesh, no machinery in them. His mouth sank onto her blue nipples as she looked up with shut eyes and stared back at him. He sucked her nipples for a while and then said to both of them, 'Suck my dick now.'

Ego pulled his large dick and shoved it towards the sisters. Gamora looked at Nebula with hesitation while Nebula stared at his dick with a blank expression. 'C'mon now.' Ego groaned, 'I thought you were experts!'

Gamora knelt on her knees and slowly held his dick in her hands. Her tongue rubbed his dickhead and she slowly put it in her mouth. Ego put his hand on her head and forced to suck faster, making her gag a lot.

'You too! Join the party.' Ego commanded Nebula who, at his command, knelt down immediately and waited for her sister to finish with his dick.

Ego pulled his dick out of Gamora's mouth and then shoved it into Nebula's mouth. Ego put his hand on her bald head and forced her to suck faster, making her gag a lot too, but Nebula never looked like she had a problem with that. She seemed to accept whatever he forcing her to do without a shred of hesitation.

She wrapped her hand around his dick and increased her speed even further, making her gag even more. After that, Ego pulled his dick out and looked at Nebula. 'Fall on your back, lady.' Nebula did as he asked.

Ego bent down and quickly stretched her legs far apart. 'That's some nice pussy.' He said as he stared at her blue pussy. Nebula had big thighs and a thick ass. Ego rubbed his fingers against her pussy and Nebula moaned.

He smirked. Then fell on top of her, grabbed her large boobs, kissed her cheeks and shoved his dick inside her pussy. Nebula moaned as Ego began fucking her. He increased his pace further and Nebula moaned louder. He was fucking her ball-deep now. His hands clutched her boobs like a handle with his nails sunk in her boobs.

Nebula now felt the heavy pain. She moaned louder and louder while Ego fucked her harder. Nebula felt sudden excitement. Her entire body tightened and then she came, drenching his dick with cum.

'I am done.' Nebula said as she raised her back up. 'Not yet.' Ego squeezed her cheeks and pushed her back down. He shoved his dick back in her and continued where he left off.

Nebula felt more pain than ever. He fucked her harder and harder, when finally he stopped. Ego moaned along with Nebula's continuous moaning as he filled her vagina with his cum. He pulled her back up with her hair and snarled, 'Now you're done.'

Nebula fell back onto the ground and rested while Ego stood up and approached Gamora. 'How about you sweet lady?' He said with his temperment back to normal. 'You… You're done my lord.' Gamora shuddered as she stared at his cum-drenched dick which was slowly hardening back.

'Oh lady, I'm not a mere mortal.' He said and grabbed Gamora by her maroon hair. He looked straight into her eyes and asked her, 'You were fucked all your life by weaklings, right?' Gamora nodded in agreement though she couldn't shake off the fact that Quill was a mere mortal after all their nights together on Milano.

'I'll show you the real ride!' Ego said with pride as he lifted her by her ass and turned her around. He then put his dick into her pussy making her moan.

Ego fucked her while still standing as Gamora was on his lap, getting fucked with her back to him. He held her nipples for grip and fucked her at top speed. Gamora was moaning louder and louder as Ego kept fucking her at that same speed.

Ego went on for an hour. He stopped and looked at her. 'You're no near to cumming, are you?' He asked her. Gamora face told the answer was no. 'Then,' Ego lifted Gamora, pulling his dick out of her pussy and shoving it back into her asshole, 'This will do it.' He then raised his arm and magically pulled something out of the ground. It was a large tree with no branches or leaves and it was shaped like a dick. It was half as tall as Gamora was and as wide as her entire body was.

'This is for excitement!' Ego concluded. This tree moved closer to them and at Ego's will, shoved itself into Gamora's pussy. She moaned so loud that her voice went away for a while. She felt as if her entire body would tear apart. To add to that, this tree was fucking her at the same top speed Ego was now was fucking her asshole.

Ego gripped her nipples quite painfully and increased his pace even further, also increasing the pace of the tree as tears stroke down Gamora's face. 'Make it stop!' She begged him but he didn't listen.

Both Ego and the tree fucked her for three hours straight. Gamora could feel both the dicks reaching all the corners of her lower body. Right then, she felt even more weak yet suddenly excited for something.

_Bam!_ Her cum flew out of her pussy as if it was a cannon ball. It fell several metres far and dirtied the rose garden. 'Finally!' Ego said as if he was waiting for this moment painfully. Ego ejaculated inside her, leaving his cum drip out of her ass. Then at his will, the tree filled her vagina with a ton of cum and came out of her.

'What wicked sorcery is this? The tree can cum too!?' Gamora groaned as she felt a lot of burden replace a lot of pain inside her vagina. 'That's not just a tree lady it's a part of me! It's like my dick!' Ego explained as his tree dick went back inside the planet.

Ego helped Gamora to sit on the ground. 'You know it could've killed me, right?' She asked him. 'I know. I was just testing it on you mortals. I usually use it fuck and impregnate angels and goddesses.' Ego replied.

On Earth

'So there were two Doctor Stranges in 2016 at the same time?' Hulk asked.

'Yes. One belonged to our timeline while the other didn't belong to us.' Sam answered back. Everybody looked down in remorse. 'That son of a bitch sorcerer killed both of them and took our Strange's body away.' Bucky said as he thumped his fist onto the table.

'So he has all five stones now? That sorcerer you're talking about?' Scott asked the others. 'Yes. If we destroyed a stone at one point in time he simply went to another point in time and took it. We should have foreseen this.' Falcon replied with deep regret and frustration evident in his voice.

'If Strange never stood a chance, we are already dead before we face him.' Wanda said. Everybody was silent, thinking of an idea or a solution. 'Bruce! Did Strange leave you any location of the enemy's hideout?' Wasp broke the silence.

Hulk peered through the data on his computer screen. 'In fact he did.' He said, pointing to a particular coordinates out of a large pile of data. 'What's the use anyway? We'll still lose.' Bucky replied.

'But we can steal the stones, right? If they're with us our enemy can't bring two different stones into our reality as the results would be catastrophic. We then can use them to our own will!' Wasp explained. 'But who's gonna steal?' Falcon asked.

'Nat and Loki.' Clint said from a corner.

'What?' Everybody said collectively the same.

'I know its a risk, but New York, 2012 is where our best infiltrators are.'


End file.
